The Rise of Snowfall
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: Sequel to A Night Guard's Story. Megan gets stuffed inside a suit, and is reborn as Snowfall, the white animatronic cat. Now, she must learn to adapt to being an animatronic, having to perform, and much more. Will she be able to?
1. Reborn

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, and you asked that two minutes ago."

"She should have woken up by now."

"Yeah, 'cause that's making us feel SO much better, Goldie."

"Do ye think the lass didn't possess Snowfall?"

This is what Megan heard as she slowly regained consciousness. She recognized Bonnie's voice, along with Chica's, Freddy's, Goldie's, and Foxy's.

"I'm guessing she did. Everyone who's been stuffed inside a suit possesses it," that was Springtrap's voice.

"What happened to Vincent?!" Megan heard Plushtrap ask, frantic.

"The kids took care of him," Sprintrap answered.

"Ugh," Megan groaned, sitting up.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Chica yelled. Megan opened her eyes to see all the animatronics staring at her, except Chica, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, I'm awake. Now, what happened and why do I have a tail?" Megan asked, seeing the white tail on the table. She also noticed she had white paws.

"Uh, Vincent killed you with ghost powers, so we stuffed you in a suit," Bonnie said.

"The animatronic that we stuffed you in name's is Snowfall," Chica informed, calming down.

"Yeah, Foxy said something about Snowfall," Megan said.

"She's supposed to sing with Freddy and us," Bonnie said.

"Uh, you don't mind that we stuffed you in her, right?" Freddy asked.

"Nope. I think it's cool. I get to haunt people," Megan, er, Snowfall said.

"Well, you see, you're supposed to perform today, so..." Chica said.

"Don't worry, I know half the songs you guys sing," Megan reassured them.

"That might not be such a good idea," Goldie said, but everyone ignored him. Foxy went over to jis cove, and the band went to the show stage. Then Snowfall dropped back to talk to Goldie.

"We'll discuss this later," she told him, then went to catch up with the others. Goldie nodded, then teleported off.


	2. First Day

**Yay! It's my birthday! Woo hoo!**

"Hey, who's the cat?" A kid called out as Freddy and the band were performing. Snowfall kept performing, though she rolled her eyes. Once the band was finished performing, her and Bonnie hopped off the stage to hang out with the kids. Chica and Freddy followed them.

"Who're you?" The same kid who had called out earlier, a boy, about seven, with curly brown hair and green eyes asked.

"My name's Snowfall. I help Freddy and the band," Snowfall said, kneeling so she was face-to-face with the boy.

"I'm Kevin!" He said, excited.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin," Snowfall said.

"My name's Julie! This is Hannah," a little girl with red, curly hair said and brown eyes said. She pointed to another little girl with black hair and blue eyes. They both seemed to be about five.

"Hi," Hannah said, waving shyly.

"Hello," Snowfall said

"You're quoting BB!" Bonnie called to her from the other side of the room.

"Bonnie, never say that again!" Snowfall called back.

"You don't like BB?" Julie asked.

"No, he's nice. Just annoying," Snowfall said, turning back to the kids.

"I'm Abby!" A little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said, jumping up to Snowfall.

"Hi Abby. Nice to meet you. Now, who wants to go play a bunch of random video games and then throw the tickets at Puppet? Or, even better, Foxy!" Snowfall asked, standing up and grinning.

"Me! Me! I want to!" The kids yelled, then ran to the arcade. Snowfall followed after them and went over to a game. It was Pacman. Snowfall played it, and one. She got twenty tickets, and gave each kid five.

"Thank you," Hannah said, before going to catch up Julie.

Snowfall hung out with Kevin, Abby, Julie, and Hannah for the rest of the day when she wasn't performing or yelling at Bonnie. Or hanging out with Springtrap and the spirits. After her fifth time at yelling at Bonnie, it was time to close. She said bye to the kids, then jumped on the stage. She watched as two people walked in. The boss walked up to them.

"Hello Mike, Jeremy. Mike, you're going to work in that office over there," the boss pointed to Office 1, "while Jeremy, you'll work in that office," he pointed to Office 2.

"Got it," Mike said, then walked to his office. Jeremy walked to his. The boss walked out and locked the door.

"Want to help catch the night guard?" Bonnie asked Snowfall.

"Sure, why not? But I'm not killing him," she said. The others nodded, with Foxy yelling 'okay' from his cove.

Snowfall smirked as she heard snoring coming from the office. Then she burst out laughing, with the rest of the band, as the phone started ringing, and Mike yelled and a loud crash was heard, to which Megan assumed in was his chair flipping over.

"What the 'beep!' Ugh, stupid 'beep!' 'beep!'"

"Profanity," Snowfall muttered, shaking her head. Bonnie snickered.

All of the 'bots froze when the red light on the camera turned on, signaling that they were being watched. Bonnie smirked and disabled the camera.

"We can move, but we gotta go quick, before that turns on again," Bonnie told Snowfall.

"Got it!" She said, then Bonnie headed backstage, while Snowfall headed for the west hallway, ready to begin her first night as an animatronic.


	3. Wow

**I made a picture of Snowfall. Here's the link: art/Snowfall-583240270**

Jeremy walked to his office. What he found... shocked him. The office was trashed, and a note was on the floor, next to the tipped over desk. He picked it up and read.

 _Megan! I'm going to kill you tonight! Me, mom, and dad finished your shift, and we're coming back tonight because you left us by ourselves! Seriously?!_

 _-Kevin_

Jeremy looked really baffled, then he cleaned the room.

"What was so bad about the shift? How'd the room get trashed? Who's Kevin? Who's Megan?!" He asked himself. Suddenly, three people stomped in, looking pissed. He guessed this was Kevin and his parents.

"Uh, hello? Who are you?" Jeremy asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Who're you? Where's Megan?" The youngest of the three, a boy with sandy hair and brown eyes asked, looking around.

"I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, the night guard. I don't know who Megan is," Jeremy said.

"What do you mean, you're the night guard? Megan is," the boy said.

"Uh, the last night guard disappeared," Jeremy said.

"Huh?" The woman said.

"Yeah," Jeremy said.

"Oh no! My daughter disappeared!" She yelled. Then the three of them ran off.

"Uh, okay then," Jeremy said, sitting down at the now upright desk.

He checked the time and saw his shift started half-an-hour ago. He pulled up the moniter. And screamed. The rabbit was gone. He started changing cameras and still couldn't find him. Suddenly, he heard banging in the vents. Jeremy put down the moniter and turned on the vent light. Well, at least he found what he was looking for. Jeremy started listening to the phone call, and shoved on the Freddy head. Toy Bonnie went past him.

"Oh. My. God. WHAT THE F**K?!" Jeremy screamed.  
 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

Snowfall walked up to the door and found Bonnie already standing there, looking annoyed.

"Hey Bonnie," Snowfall said.

"Hi Snowfall. Ugh! How much power does he have left?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, Bonnie? It's only 12:30," Snowfall informed him, chuckling.

"Still, I've been here the entire time," Bonnie said, tapping his foot.

"You have? Seriously? Okay, that's just mean," Snowfall said. Bonnie grinned evily. Suddenly, the door went up and the room became dark. He ran out of power.

"Finally!" Bonnie whispered. Then Freddy walked up.

"Move. I'm the one who catches him when the power goes out," Freddy said.

"Kk. I'm gonna go hang out with the toys. You wanna come, Bonnie?" Snowfall asked.

"Yeah, no," Bonnie said.

"You get to scare the night guard," Snowfall called over her shoulder.

"Uh, on second thought, I'll come," Bonnie said, catching up with her.

 **xxxAnother Line BreakxxxThis one happened earlierxxx**

Toy Bonnie crawled into the vent and started heading toward where Megan was. Once he got there, he looked up and saw... some random guy he had never seen before. Toy Bonnie went passed him.

"Who was that? Where's Megan?" He asked himself after he left.

"Hi Bon!" Mangle, now fixed, asked him. Toy Bonnie never understood why Puppet made Mangle look mangled during the night.

"Uh, hi Mangle. Hey, do you have any idea where Megan is?" He asked.

"Megan? She's in the office," Mangle said.

"No she isn't! Megan's not the night guard anymore," Toy Bonnie and Mangle turned around to see Plushtrap walking up to the two. The Freddlets followed after him.

"What do you mean, she's not the night guard anymore?" Mangle asked.

"He's right. I'm kind of a singer now," everyone turned around to see Snowfall.

"Megan?!" Toy Bonnie and Mangle asked in disbelief.

"Hi!" Snowfall said, waving. Bonnie walked up behind her and glared at Toy Bonnie, to which the toy returned.

"Megan? What happened to you?!" Mangle asked.

"Oh, Vincent killed me with ghost powers, and then the originals stuffed me in a suit and here I am! Snowfall the cat!" She said.

"...Wow."


	4. My Little Pony

**I do not own Sour Sweet, or Mlp, sadly.**

"Yeah, that's totally the best thing ever to say when someone you know is stuffed in an animatronic! You're totally the best friend ever!" Bonnie said sweetly, but sarcasticly.

"You remind me of Sour Sweet," Snowfall said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Mlp? Equestria Girls? Shadowbolts? Any of this a ring in the bell?" Snowfall asked.

"Nope," Bonnie said, shaking his head.

"You perform for little girls. How do not know what My Little Pony is?" Snowfall asked. Bonnie shrugged.

"I know what it is," Chica said, walking up next to Bonnie.

"Why am I not suprised," Snowfall said.

Chica grinned.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

Nightmare Foxy paced around Megan's room, growling and muttering under his breath. Nightmare Mangle stuck her head out of closet.

"Uh, Nightmare Foxy?" She asked, slightly scared that he would snap at her. She was right.

"What?!" He growled, glaring at her.

"Everyone knows Megan disappeared. So did Plushtrap and the Freddlets. They're probably at Freddy's, though," Nightmare Mangle reasoned.

"I'll go check!" Nightmare called from down the hall.

"I'll go with him!" Fredbear added.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

Nightmare appeared in Freddy's, hidden in the shadows. Fredbear appeared next to him. The two walked around a bit, but stopped when they saw a white cat talking to who they assumednwas Bonnie, seeing as he looked like Nightmare Bonnie, only not so nightmare-ish.

"Who is that?!" Nightmare hissed, refering to the cat.

"Megan, now Snowfall," Nightmare and Fredbear turned around to see Plushtrap with the Freddlets.

"What?!" They whisper-yelled.

"Ssshhh!" Plushtrap said.

"What's that?" Nightmare turned around to see Bonnie and "Snowfall" looking in their direction. Him and Fredbear melted further into the shadows. Bonnie shrugged and turned back to Snowfall.

"That's Megan?!" Fredbear growled in disbelief. Plushtrap nodded.

"Oh crud. We have to go," Nightmare hissed, then him and Fredbear teleported back to Megan's apartment to report their news.


	5. Bang!

"'Sup Freddy. What happened to Mr. Night Shift?" Snowfall asked, walking up to the bear. Freddy looked pissed.

"He bolted the minute the office ran out of power," Freddy said.

"Doesn't he have to work here for a week?" Snowfall pointed out. Freddy nodded.

"MEGAN! MEGAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Snowfall's ears fell back and she looked at the entrance of Freddy's to see Kyle, which annoyed her A LOT.

"Oh, shut up, already," Bonnie said, leaning on the wall next to Kyle. The boy screamed bloody murder. Bonnie and Snowfall's ears fell back, seeing as they had the best hearing. They felt like they were going to go deaf.

"Kyle! Shut up!" Snowfall hissed, her eyes turning black with white dots in the middle.

"M-Megan? Is that you?" Kyle asked, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, it is genius! This is what happens when you die at Freddy's!" Snowfall said, looking really, really pissed.

Kyle screamed bloody murder again, then it got higher, and higher, until no one could hear it anymore. Though it still looked like he was screaming.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head.

"3,2,1. And... there it is," Snowfall counted down, then pointed at Pirate's Cove, where it sounded like Foxy was going insane.

"Huh?" Freddy asked.

"Dogs, or foxes in this case, have better hearing than others. It's like a dog whistle," Snowfall informed the two confused 'bots.

"Make it stop! Oh my god, what is that?!" Mangle yelled from the toys' area.

Snowfall walked up to Kyle and whacked him over the head, making him stop screaming. Then he sped out of Freddy's.

"Okay...?" Freddy said.

"Moron," Snowfall muttered.

 **xxxAnnoying Line Breakxxx**

"WHAT?!" That was Nightmare Foxy's reaction to the fact that Megan was stuffed in a suit at Freddy's. The others' reactions weren't much different.

"They're dead," Nightmare Bonnie growled, refering to the 'bots at Freddy's. The others agreed, except for Nightmare and Fredbear.

"Oh no," Nightmare muttered, seeing where this was going. Mainly, Freddy and his friends getting mauled by Nightmares.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"What. Was. That?" Mike asked once he got to his house.

 _Freddy tried to kill me. WHAT THE F**K?!_ Mike thought as he walked inside. _Seriously?!_

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"I made it out. I LIVED!" Jeremy yelled as he walked out of Freddy's, pumping his fists in the air.

"Uh, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Jeremy's eyes widened when he saw his boss looking at him like he had a second head.

"Uh, yes?" He asked nervously.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"So, are you gonna stay in our area or the toys' area?" Bonnie asked Snowfall after the the Jeremy left.

"Uh, toys," Snowfall answered, thinking about it.

"Okay," Bonnie replied.

"Or, actually, I might just hang out with Springtrap and the kids in Fazbear's Fright," Snowfall said. Then the two hopped onstage, waiting for the kids to come.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, followed by yelling. The noises came from the toys' area.


	6. Music

**I don't own Bats, Hasbro Studios do. Griffinila owns Bonnie's Mixtape. He also owns Creepin' Towards the Door. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah belongs to Aly and Aj.**

"What was _that?!"_ Snowfall asked, jumping back off stage. Bonnie followed close behind. Freddy and Chicaran in from the kitchen. Foxy came from Pirate's Cove. Even Goldie appeared, and all of them went to the toys' area. Springtrap came up from Fazbear's Fright and walked up next to Snowfall.

Snowfall started laughing when she saw that it was BB going insane.

"He's high on helium?" Snowfall laughed.

"How'd you know?" Toy Bonnie asked, confused.

"I had living Nightmare versions of you guys. There's a Nightmare BB. Just whack him with something, preferably a chair. Or, even better, just tackle him," she replied. Cue to everyone trying to tackle BB except for Snowfall and Springtrap.

"You just said that to watch them make fools of themselves, didn't you?" Springtrap accused.

"Duh!" Snowfall said, then she burst out laughing when she saw Goldie with his head stuck in a chair. Springtrap laughed too.

"Should we help them?" He asked, watching Toy Bonnie get whacked with BB's _balloons_ sign.

"Ugh, fine," Snowfall said, then she walked up behind BB and whacked him over the head. Then she grabbed him and dragged him to the parts and service room, where she threw him in and locked the door.

"Or you could have done that," Springtrap said, smirking. Everyone else, minus Snowfall, looked pissed.

"What? I told you to just whack him with something," Snowfall pointed out when she saw everyone glaring at her.

"You just told us to tackle him so you could see that, didn't you?" Bonnie asked, pointing to where Goldie was still trying to gt his head out of the chair.

"Yes, yes I did. Also, Gold, you can teleort," Snowfall informed the bear.

"Oh, right," he said, then he teleorted to the other side of the room.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Springtrap muttered.

"We're opening soon," Snowfall said, then she walked back to the originals' area. Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Springtrap followed them. Goldie teleported away, and the toys went to their stage, or Kid's Cove in Mangle's case. Puppet went to see if BB had calmed down yet.

"Hm, I wonder if Mr. Fazbear is ever gonna open Fazbear's Fright," Bonnie muttered.

"Ditto," Snowfall agreed.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Hi Spring!" Melody said, waving once Springtrap walked into Fazbear's Fright.

"'Sup Melody," he answered.

"Is it weird that we're friends with a zombie bunny?" Brian asked, appearing next to Melody.

"We're ghosts that got stuffed inside a bunch of fuzzy animals. Nothing is weirder than that," Troy said, appearing next to Brian.

"He's got a point," Springtrap agreed.

"Brian's weirder than that," a girl with brown hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a grey jacket, a black shirt, and jeans said, appearing next to Troy. Then she started humming "Bats" from Mlp. Then she switched to "Bonnie's Mixtape."

"True, he is," Troy agreed.

"Hey Katie," Springtrap said.

"Hi! And it goes, and it goes, and it goes, and it goes. I don't know what I am, a machine or a ghost," Katie greeted, then she started singing "Bonnie's Mixtape." Springtrap tilted his head.

"She's singing Bonnie's Mixtape," Troy informed.

"She uses ghost powers to listen to music 24/7," Melody said.

"Then she ends up singing it," Springtrap said, nodding.

"I can't help it, and nobody cares," Katie defended herself. Then she started singing Creepin' Towards the Door.

"Really?" Troy said.

"She keeps singing songs she came up with that's about us," Brian said.

Katie stuck her tongue out, then she started humming Zip-a-dee-do-dah. Troy face-palmed when Melody starting singing along.

"Yup, this happens every five minutes," Fabian said, appearing next to Springtrap said.

"Yeah, I know," Springtrap said.

"So, what happened up-stairs?" Katie asked.

"BB got high on helium," Springtrap said.

"Yay!" She said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Really?" Fabian said, shaking his head.

Katie nodded, hopping around. Suddenly, she froze, then she ran over to the moniter. She pulled it up and started going through every camera, then she froze. Springtrap looked at the camera and his eyes widened. On the camera there was a nine-foot, demon version of Foxy, with huge claws and fangs, not to mention a foot long hook.

"What is _that_?!" Springtrap asked, stepping back.

"Max!" Katie yelled, then a boy with brown hair, stitches on his head, and green eyes appeared next to her.

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"You're Nightmares are here. Get rid of them," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"What?!" Max exclaimed, then he looked at the moniter.

"Uh, yeah. Get rid of them!" Katie yelled, then she pushed Max out of the office. He disappeared.

"Who was that?" Springtrap asked.

"You know the Bite of '87? That was the victim," Katie said.

"What?!" Springtrap said.

"Yeah, that was the kid we used to haunt," Springtrap and the ghosts looked out the window to see... Nightmare Foxy.

"... Oh crud."


	7. New Animatronics

**Changle the fox owns Marshmallow the Puppet. I only own Snowfall, Lola, Toy Snowfall and Molly.**

"Uh, hi?" Katie said to the Nightmare. He growled. "RUN AWAY!"

Everyone bolted, except for Springtrap because he had nowhere to go.

"Get lost, dude," Springtrap turned around to see Snowfall standing at the entrance of Fazbear's Fright, holding a baseball bat and looking really annoyed.

"Megan?" Nightmare Foxy asked.

"Snowfall," she corrected and then she threw the metal baseball bat and it went through the window and it Nightmare Foxy square in the face.

"Nice throw," Springtrap said.

"Yeah, I know. Nightmare!" Snowfall called. Nightmare walked up next to Nightmare Foxy was standing up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You and the rest of the Nightmares leave. If they object, whack 'em with that," Snowfall said, pointing to where the baseball bat was.

"Got it," Nightmare said, then he grabbed the bat and teleported him and Nightmare Foxy away.

"See ya," Snowfall said, then she closed the door to Fazbear's Fright and walked away.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Ugh, so stupid," Snowfall muttered, hopping up next to Bonnie.

"What is?" The bunny asked.

"Remember when I mentioned Nightmare BB? There's also a Nightmare Foxy. And a Nightmare you. The Freddlets were mini versions of Nightmare Freddy. There's a Nightmare Chica, a Nightmare Mangle, a Nightmare Puppet, Jack-o-Bonnie, Jack-o-Chica, Nightmare Goldie, aka Fredbear. There's even a Nightmare Cakey," Snowfall said, looking at Cakey, Chica's cupcake. He squeaked.

"That is... weird," Bonnie said.

"No kidding," Snowfall agreed.

"Mr. Fazbear's here," Freddy said. Everyone immediatly quieted down.

Mr. Fazbear walked into Freddy's. One of the workers walked in after him.

"So, I ordered four new animatronics. Toy Snowfall," Mr. Fazbear said, to Snowfall's alarm, "Marshmallow the puppet, Lola the bunny," Snowfall grinned at the name, " and Molly the dog," Mr. Fazbear finished. Then him and the worker walked away. When they were out of ear-shot, Snowfall started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"The name they gave one of the animatronics, Lola the Bunny. That's, like, the dumbest character in Looney Tunes. I mean, she's one of my favorite characters, but she is so stupid," she replied.

"Oh," Bonnie said, nodding.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx Later that dayxxx**

"Hi Julie, Kevin," Snowfall greeted the brother and sister.

"Hi Snowfall!" They chorused.

"Hi Snowfall!" Abby said, jumping up to her and the siblings.

"Hello," Hannah said quietly, following Abby.

"Hello," Snowfall answered.

"Once again, quoting BB!" Bonnie told the cat, walking up behind her. Snowfall kicked him.

"Shut it, bunny boy," Snowfall hissed, then she turned to the kids. "Don't do anything I just did, okay?"

The kids nodded, then they ran to Pirate's Cove.

"Was that necessary?" Bonnie asked, rubbing his leg.

"Yes," Snowfall replied. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Uh, what's up with the crates?" Freddy asked, walking up to the bunny and cat. Said animatronics looked towards the entrance to see workers bringing in four crates. Suddenly, a voice over the intercom rang through the pizzeria.

"I'm sorry, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing early for the day due to new animatronics being brought in," what sounded like Mr. Fazbear's voice said. The customers walked out of Freddy's, the kids complaining and the parents muttering.

"These are the new animatronics?" The same worker from earlier, Snowfall believed his name was Scott, asked.

"That's right. Now, come help me open these up," Mr. Fazbear said, then him and Scott opened the crates, revealing a pink bunny, a brown dog, a smaller, more human-ish, girl version of Puppet, and... a toy version of Snowfall. The two turned them on.

"Hi! I'm Lola! Lola Bunny!" Lola was the first to speak.

"I'm Molly! Hi!" Next was Molly.

"Hello, I'm Marshmallow," Marshmallow spoke next.

"Hi! I'm Snowfall! Nice to meet you!" Toy Snowfall said, jumping out of the crate. Snowfall's eyes turned black, along with Bonnie's, Freddy's, and Chica's. Even Lola and Molly looked annoyed.

"Hello Toy Snowfall," Mr. Fazbear said, then he turned to Scott. Once he did, Toy Snowfall glared at Snowfall in a way that screamed _I'm the predator, you're the prey._ Snowfall gulped.

 **Who recognizes Lola and Molly? Also, who hates Toy Snowfall so far?**


	8. Toy Snowfall

**Changle the fox owns Marshmallow the Puppet. I own Snowfall, Lola, Molly, and, ugh, Toy Snowfall. (People start booing and throwing food at her)**

 **Hasbro Studios owns Dance Magic. Disney owns Good is the New Bad.**

"Hi," Lola said, walking up to Snowfall.

"Hi, I'm Snowfall," Snowfall introduced herself.

"So, you're the original Snowfall. I hope you're not as horrible as Toy Snowfall," Lola said, thinking about when her, Molly, Marshmallow, and Toy Snowfall had been at the warehouse together.

Toy Snowfall kept talking and talking and talking and talking. Finally, Molly had had enough and snapped at her. That resulted in the four having to stay at the warehouse for an extra three days because Toy Snowfall almost ripped Molly's arm off.

"Yeah, Toy Snowfall seems horrible. And I'm not just saying that because she's my toy version," Snowfall said, hissing at the thought of the Toy.

"Yup, she's horrible. She almost ripped my arm off when I asked her to be quiet," Molly said, walking up to the two.

"Okay, that's ridiculous," Snowfall said. The other two agreed.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Oh my god. Will she ever shut up?!" Toy Bonnie whispered to Toy Chica.

"How did you deal with this?" Mangle asked Marshmallow, who was about to start banging her head on the table.

"Yeah, I just powered down the entire time," Marshmallow replied.

"You're lucky. You have your own gift box like Puppet," Toy Bonnie said.

"Good point. Bye!" Marshmallow said, then she bolted. Everyone else, minus Toy Snowfall, powered down.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Hey Springtrap! Did you hear? Mr. Fazbear got four new animatronics! Three of them are really nice! Toy Snowfall's a jerk, though," Katie said, teleporting next to the zombie bunny.

"Toy Snowfall?" Springtrap asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah. Snowfall's new, but all the kids love her, so Mr. Fazbear got a toy version of her," Katie informed.

"That's stupid," Springtrap muttered.

"It really is," Katie agreed.

"She's a total jerk, too. I doubt any of the kids will like her," Melody said, appearing next Katie.

"Hi!" Clara said, teleporting next to Springtrap. Katie started humming "Dance Magic" from Mlp. Then she switched to "Good is the New Bad."

"She can't go one day without listening to music, can she?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah, no," Troy said, teleporting next to his sister, aka Katie.

"Good is the new bad, good is the new bad," Katie sang. Troy face-palmed.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Hey, Toy Snowfall? There's still someone you haven't met!" Toy Bonnie told the cat. She had turned him and the rest of the Toys on when they powered down.

"Really? Yay! I get to tell more people about how totally amzing and fabulous I am!" Toy Snowfall exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now, follow me," Toy Bonnie said, then he led her towards Fazbear's Fright. Once they entered the original's area, though, Toy Snowfall got hit in the head Freddy's microphone. Toy Bonnie looked at the show stage to see Bonnie standing there, laughing.

"Okay, who would dare to throw something at someone as perfect as me?!" Toy Snowfall yelled, standing up.

"Uh, everyone?" Bonnie said.

"You threw, it didn't you?" Toy Snowfall yelled.

"No, the floating golden bear behind you threw it," Bonnie said, pointing behind her. Toy Bonnie turned around to see Goldie floating behind Toy Snowfall smirking.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that there's a floating golden bear behind me?" Toy Snowfall asked.

"Hey Goldie," Toy Bonnie greeted.

"Still don't believe it," Toy Snowfall hissed.

"Hi Toy Bonnie," Toy Snowfall turned around when she heard the new voice speak and screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled.

"Ugh, loud," Goldie said, covering his ears.

"Uh, come on Toy Snowfall. This isn't who I was talking about," Toy Bonnie said, then he pulled Toy Snowfall to Fazbear's Fright.

"What's this place?" She asked.

"Stay here for just one second," Toy Bonnie told her, then he bolted down into Fazbear's Fright.

"Toy Bonnie? What do you want?" Springtrap asked when he saw the Toy rabbit.

"I am so sorry for this," he said, then he ran back upstairs, then she shoved Toy Snowfall into the horror attraction.

"Ugh, what is this disgusting place? And who are you? You look disgusting," Toy Snowfall told Springtrap. Said hare glared at the entrance to the attraction.

"TOY BONNIE!"


	9. Katie

**JJ: I will never be in a story, will I?**

 **Hello and welcome to The Rise of Snowfall!**

 **JJ: That doesn't answer my question.**

 **Here's the chapter!**

 **JJ: Wait!**

"You are gonna regret that," Snowfall stated. Toy Bonnie just told her how he locked Toy Snowfall in Fazbear's Fright with Springtrap.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"TOY BONNIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Springtrap yelled, slamming the door to Fazbear's Fright open.

"Oh crud," Toy Bonnie said, then he bolted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Springtrap yelled, chasing after him. Snowfall face-palmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered.

"Yeah, that's true," Goldie said, appearing next to her.

"That includes you, moron," the cat said.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Snowfall asked.

"Uh, you know what? I don't," Goldie said, then he disappeared.

Snowfall shook her head, then she started to walk away when she heard someone laughing. She turned around to see what looked like a shadow version of Bonnie.

"Who're you? You know what, I don't care," Snowfall said, having seen so many weird stuff that the shadow rabbit didn't faze her at all.

"Wait, you're not scared? Or at least, shocked? Well, that's a new one," Shadow Bonnie said when Snowfall shook her head.

"I've seen a lot of stuff in my life. This is nothing," she said.

"Yeah, you are used to Goldie," Shadow Bonnie said.

"So, who're you?" Snowfall asked, now curious.

"Shadow Bonnie, aka Shadow," he introduced himself.

"Name's Snowfall," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Shadow said.

"Ugh, what's with that _thing_?" Snowfall looked past Shadow to see Toy Snowfall, looking totally disgusted by him.

"Ugh, I see what Katie meant by rude and conceited," Shadow said, turning around.

"Who's Katie?" Snowfall asked, while Toy Snowfall glared at Shadow.

"I'm Katie!" Katie said, appearing into the room, and floating above Shadow's head, upside-down and waving.

"What...?" Snowfall said, confused by the girl's strange behavior.

"Yeah, I know. This isn't exactly considered normal," Katie started.

"But neither is Katie," Melody finished, appearing next to Katie, upside-down as well.

"You know what, I'm not gonna even question this," Snowfall muttered.

"Good," Katie stated.

"Ugh, what are _you_?" Toy Snowfall asked, disgusted by like, everyone around her.

"We're ghosts. You take me over!" Katie sang.

"Don't ask," Melody told a confused Snowfall.

"Shut up, Katie!" Fabian yelled, teleporting beside Katie and swinging at her, to which she floated down and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Snowfall asked.

"It's from a really funny video Katie made. In it, Chica can only say 'pizza', Foxy's obbsessed with pizza, and Bonnie loves Justin Beiber," Melody said. Snowfall just shook her head.

"I've gotta go now! See ya!" Katie exclaimed, then she disappeared. So did Fabian.

"Bye," Melody said, then she disappeared as well.

"Uh, okay?" Snowfall said, unsure of what just happened. Shadow and Toy Snowfall looked confused as well. They agreed that something was seriously wrong with Katie.

 **Yup, I brought in Shadow Bonnie. By the way, Take Me Over belongs to Tim White.**

 **Btw, I'm seriously so freaking excited! I inspired someone to write a story! *Starts screaming like a fangirl***

 **Everyone else: *Becomes deaf from my screaming***


	10. The Flashlight!

**'Sup people! So, I know people want me to write a fight scene between the animatronics and the Nightmares, but I need ideas for that because I kinda suck at that kind of stuff. Also, this is not a story for peole who like Mike and Jeremy. I can't stand them.**

 **JJ: Seriously?! You put Shadow Bonnie in?! And not me?! What the heck?!**

 **Shadow Bonnie: Hahahaha!**

 **JJ: Shut up.**

"Ha ha! Can't catch me!" Katie yelled as she ran away from Fabian. Melody appeared in Fazbear's Fright, where Katie and Fabian were, and laughed as she saw Fabian run into the wall.

"What are they doing?" Clara asked as she saw Katie and Fabian start fighting.

"Oh, Katie started talking about 'How to Make Fnaf Not Scary' and Fabian got mad," Melody said.

"Oh. I hate that stupid thing," Clara said.

"Shut up, it's funny," Melody said.

"Why Fnaf?" Clara asked.

"Well, we call trying to catch the guard Five Nights at Freddy's, and Fnaf is abbreviating it," Katie said. Clara nodded.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Well, that was... weird," Snowfall said.

"Yeah," Shadow agreed.

"Ugh," Toy Snowfall said, then she walked away, making sure to scratch Snowfall in the process. Snowfall found it awesome that she had claws when she first became an animatronic. Now she hissed in pain.

"Stupid toy," she hissed, glaring at the her toy counterpart.

"See ya!" Shadow said, then he disappeared.

"Sheesh, what is with people just randomly disappearing and appearing?" Snowfall muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, hopping up to the cat.

"Ghosts," Snowfall replied, choosing not to talk about Shadow. Bonnie nodded.

"They're moving already!" Bonnie and Snowfall looked towards the entrance of Freddy's to see Jeremy hiding behind Mike.

"Yeah, we are. So I suggest you get to the office or you'll regret it," Snowfall hissed quietly. It obviously sounded terrifying because both night guards bolted and even Bonnie took a step back.

"Wow, you can be scary," the bunny said, kind of shocked. Snowfall grinned.

"I know," she replied.

Snowfall and Bonnie hopped on the stage, where Freddy and Chica already were, and waited for it to turn 12. They didn't have to wait long. Soon it was midnight, and Snowfall immediatly jumped off stage and headed towards the office.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Oh no, oh no, OH, COME ON!" Mike yelled when he pulled up the moniter to see Snowfall had already left. He flipped through each camera and couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly, the moniter was pulled down and she screeched in his face, causing him to pass out.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Snowfall laughed, then she decided to have a little more fun. She heard Bonnie coming, and the second he was close up to the door, she slammed the door button.

"SNOWFALL! SERIOUSLY?!" Bonnie yelled. He still hated having the door slammed in his face.

"Deal with it, Hop-along!" Snowfall laughed.

"What's going on?" Chica asked from the other door.

"Oh, I screeched in his face," Snowfall began, pointing to Mike, "then I slammed the door in Bonnie's face. Oh, and I called him Hop-along."

"Really?" Chica asked, laughing. Then she grabbed Mike and dragged him out.

"SNOWFALL! OPEN THE DOOR!" Bonnie yelled.

"Nope," Snowfall said, then she walked out of the office, the same way Chica did. She didn't care if the office ran out of power anymore. She was an animatronic now. She winced when she heard Mike scream, then she ran after him as she saw him run to the door. She was too late.

"Dang it!" Chica yelled.

Snowfall growled, then she walked over to the toys' area.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

Toy Bonnie muttered under his breath as he walked out of the vent.

"Dumb Freddy head," he muttered.

"Hey, that thing saved my life!" Toy Bonnie looked up to see Snowfall.

"Hey, you won't be fooled by that thing! Can you catch the guard?" He asked, excited.

"Who, Jeremy? Oh, sure. I just caught Mike, but he got away," Snowfall said.

"Yes!" Toy Bonnie said as Snowfall walked into the office.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

Snowfall walked into the hallway and rolled her eyes as she saw Jeremy shove on the mask when he saw her.

"I know that's you, Jeremy!" She called out.

He pulled off the Freddy head and grabbed the flashlight and flashed her. She didn't think anything of it until it hit her eyes.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, and backed off, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, Snowfall had a hard time seeing and ended up walking into the wall.

"Uh, are you okay?" Snowfall looked up to see Toy Freddy stifling a laugh. She kicked him.

"Ugh, I see why Foxy hates that stupid flashlight," Snowfall said.

"I can see why people are scared of you," Toy Freddy said, clutching his leg. Snowfall grinned.

"This is gonna be a looonnnggg night," Toy Chica sighed.

 **Garret Williamson owns How To Make Fnaf Not Scary.**

 **Wolf out!**


	11. Reese

**JJ: I wanna be in the STORY!**

 **Well, quit whining about it! Sheesh, I've been sick all week, and you yelling does not help!**

 **Shadow: Yeah JJ. Quit whining.**

 **JJ: Shut up, Shadow!**

 **Shadow: Yeah, no.**

 **BB: 'Sup.**

 **Me, Shadow, and JJ: GO AWAY AND SHUT UP!**

 **Engragement Child: Hey, why does it say that?! And, NEVER!**

 **Frost: *Starts chasing BB***

 **BB: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ha ha ha!**

"True, it will be," Snowfall agreed. Toy Freddy face-palmed.

"HI!" Snowfall turned around to see Katie. She backed away, only to hear the flashlight click on.

"You're not catching me!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yes we are!" Snowfall heard a new voice say. She turned around to see what looked like a girl version of BB and Marshmallow standing in front of Jeremy. Balloon Girl, as Snowfall called her for now, was holding the flashlight.

"Uh..." Jeremy said, grabbing the Freddy head. Marshmallow took it from him.

"End of the line for you," Snowfall said, grinning.

"MEGAN?! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Everyone froze when they heard someone yell Snowfall's old name.

They all slowly looked down the hallway to see... a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, running around franticly. Snowfall knew him as Reese. She growled when she saw he had her phone.

"Uh, yes?" Snowfall said, sarcastic.

"Huh? Who said tha- WHAT THE HECK?!" Reese yelled, jumping away from the animatronics and ghost.

"Foxy still beats him," Katie said. The rest just stared at her.

"Why does everyone still stare at Katie whenever she talks? I mean, seriously, she's been this way since '87," Melody pointed out, appearing with Goldie.

"'79, actually," Katie said. Now everyone was staring at her, even Melody. "What? I know math."

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore you now. Reese?! Why are you her?!" Snowfall yelled.

"H-How do you know my name?" He stuttered.

"Man, and I thought Puppet was stupid," Katie muttered.

"What do you have against Puppet?" Melody asked.

"Stuff," Katie said.

"Okay...?" Balloon Girl said, er, asked.

"WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON?!" Reese yelled.

"Uh, you're in Freddy's. Megan died. That's what happens when you're caught at Freddy's," Bonnie said, coming up behind Reese. Reese screamed bloody murder.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone, shut up!" Katie yelled, her eyes turning black with white pinpricks in the middle. Everyone immediatly went silent.

"Yup, that's why people are scared of Katie," Goldie said.

"Ya got that right, Goldie Locks!" Katie chirped. The bear glared at her.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"Okay, this is f**king insane!" Reese yelled, then he bolted.

"Yay," Katie said. Everyone stared at her, again.

 **Kay, so this is why I haven't been updating.**

 **Me: Oh, I have some time to work on my story!**

 **HSS Fans: Lol, no. *Decides to be upset about me not updating that***

 **Me: Okay, I finally finished that chapter! Now I can work on The Rise of Snowfall!**

 **School: Lol, no. *Decides to dump homework on me***

 **Me: Yes! I finished my homework, now I can work on my story!**

 **My Animal Jam addiction: Lol, no. *I play AJ all day***

 **JJ: YES! I'M IN THE STORY! *Dies of going insane***

 **Me: Okay...?**


	12. Okay?

"What?" Katie asked, looking at everyone staring at her.

"Katie, you are so random," Melody said, shaking her head.

"Thank you!" Katie said. Melody face-palmed while Goldie laughed.

"Uh, okay?" Snowfall said, then she turned around to see Jeremy had left.

"He left," Bonnie said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Snowfall muttered. Katie started humming.

"Katie, don't start singing," Melody said.

"Aww," Katie whined.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Snowfall said, then her and Bonnie walked away.

"Hi JJ! Hi Marshmallow!" Katie waved.

"Hi!" JJ said.

"Hello," Marshmallow said, being the only normal one in the room, besides Toy Freddy.

"I'm from another dimension!" Katie started singing the theme to Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. **(XD I need to stop listening to music while I write)**

"Really?" Melody said.

"Gonna get a little weird, gonna have a good time!" Katie ignored Melody.

"It's wrong that this is normal for Katie," Goldie said. Melody nodded.

"True that," Katie said. Goldie face-palmed while Melody just teleported away.

 **XxxLine Breakxxx**

"Katie is the weirdest thing that exists," Snowfall said. Bonnie nodded.

"You're realizing this now?" Springtrap asked, walking into view.

"No, I realized that when I met her," Snowfall said.

"Yeah, Katie has always been that way," Bonnie said. Snowfall shook her head.

"Laser puppies!" Katie said, appearing upside-down on top of Springtrap.

"Okay...?" Snowfall said.

"Watch this!" Katie said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, she was holding a little lab puppy.

"Aww!" Snowfall said.

Suddenly, the puppy started shooting lasers out of its eyes. Everyone jumped back.

"This is why I love Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Don't ask how I can watch TV," Katie said, then her and the puppy disappeared.

"Okay...?" Snowfall said, once again.

 **I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil.**


	13. Wolfy

"Puppies!" Katie yelled as she appeared in Fazbear's Fright, still holding the laser puppy, whom she named Blast.

"Where are we?" Blast asked.

"What the heck?" Brian said when he saw the talking puppy.

"You know in Star Vs. The Forces of Evil there are laser puppies? And in one episode one could talk? Yeah, guess what Katie did," Melody said, appearing next Katie.

"Awesome!" Brian said.

"I swear, you are a ghost version of Rainbow Dash," Melody muttered.

"Awesome!" Katie said.

"Awesome!" Blast said.

"Really?" Melody said, face-palming

"Yes," Katie said.

"I'm a laser puppy," Blast said out of the blue.

"Uh..." Brian said, confused.

"I'm a cupcake!" Katie said.

"Ugh, I'm done," Melody said, disappearing.

"Yay!" Katie said.

"Yay!" Blast said.

 **XxxLine Breakxxx**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Mike muttered as he paced around his room.

He still had to work at Freddy's for the rest of the week due to his contract, and he was not happy about it.

"Mike, quit it!" Mike's girlfriend, Doll, yelled. She was sick of his pacing and muttering and constant worrying.

"Yeah Mike, quit it," Mike frantically looked around the room to see who said that, until his eyes fell upon what looked like a Shadow Mangle.

"W-Who are you?" Mike asked, backing away.

"Name's Wolfy. I'm Foxy's original," the shadow said.

"Okay, why are you a shadow?" Mike asked.

"I'd quit with the questions if I were you, Mikey," Wolfy said, looking at her paw boredly.

"Or what?" Mike asked boldly.

"Oh Mikey, you have no idea who you're messing with. If you thought Freddy was bad, you've obviously never met me," the shadow said, still bored.

"I'm still not scared of you," Mike said, even though he was terrified.

"Mike, Puppet is the reason you almost died tonight. EVERYONE is scared of him. Puppet screams like a little girl when he sees me," Wolfy said, looking at Mike. He shuddered when he saw her glowing red eyes.

"U-Uh," Mike said, now to scared to talk.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Mikey," Wolfy said, then she disappeared.


	14. Witherfall

**Yay! I'm back! Also, Jacob, I updated this so don't you dare bug me about not updating. Or not telling you! Geez, that annoyed me.**

 **JJ: Who's Jacob?**

 **Witherfall.**

 **JJ: Oohhh.**

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Wolfy laughed as she teleported back to Freddy's.

Even though she lived she lived in the basement of Freddy's, that didn't stop her from messing around or scaring people. She actually loved living in the basement. She could sneak up on people then.

"Hi Wolfy," Shadow Freddy, aka Fred, said.

"'Sup Fred," Wolfy greeted.

"What was fun?" Shadow asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Scaring the night guard," the wolf answered, grinning.

"How'd he react to that?" Fred asked, curious.

"Oh, you know, freaked, then he acted calm, while having a heart attack, then I left," Wolfy said casually.

"I'm not surprised. You can be pretty terrifying," Shadow said.

"Why, thank you," Wolfy said, smirking.

"Hi!" Wolfy's ears went back as she heard the voice of the most hated thing in history.

"Phantom BB, what do you want?" Fred asked.

"To do this," Phantom BB said, then he kicked Wolfy in the leg.

"Hey!" The wolf yelled, then she took off after the phantom.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Phantom BB said as he ran away from Wolfy.

"He's officially suicidal," Shadow muttered. Fred nodded in agreement.

 **XxxLine Breakxxx**

"Sugar Sprinkles, Sugar Sprinkles, Sugar Sprinkles!" Katie chanted.

"Why...?" Brian asked, confused beyond belief.

"I have no idea," Melody said, giggling.

"It's Katie, she always does weird stuff like this," Clara said.

"It's fun doing stuff like this," Katie said.

"Yeah, everyone knows you do stuff like this for fun," Fabian said.

"I'm a cupcake!" Blast said.

"Oh my god, why do you exist?" Peter asked, really annoyed by the puppy.

"Because I do," Blast retorted.

The ghosts, minus Katie, groaned.

 **XxxLine Breakxxx**

"Seriously, when are we gonna stop getting new animatronics?" Snowfall asked, annoyed that they were getting yet another new animatronic.

"Never, apparently," Bonnie said.

"Okay, bring it in!" The boss yelled to some workers, then they brought in a crate.

They opened up the crate to reveal... a Puppet with brown spikey hair, blue eyes, and a bow tie. Snowfall glared at him.

"Everyone, Witherfall!" Mr. Fazbear introduced, then she turned him on.

"Hello!" He said.

"Hello Witherfall!" Mr. Fazbear greeted.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear," Witherfall said.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Snowfall! Say hello!" Mr. Fazbear commanded.

"Hi," Freddy said.

"Hi ya!" Chica said, waving.

"Hello," Bonnie said.

"Hi," Snowfall growled.

Then Snowfall jumped off the stage and walked backstage.

 **Okay, Jacob, I put in Witherfall.**

 **Okay, I just want to let the readers to know, you can suggest your OCs fo me to put in. I totally will put them in.**


	15. Even More Animatronics

**I only own Wolfy, Lola, Snowfall, Toy Snowfall, Katie, Blast, and Molly.**

"Okay, bring the rest in," Mr. Fazbear said, and the workers brought in a bunch of crates.

The workers opened the first crate to reveal a blue gift box with a gold bow on it. Bonnie assumed that was Witherfall's box. Then they opened the next box, showing a golden retriever with green eyes and a scarf. The worker turned her on at Mr. Fazbear's command.

"Hi, I'm Sally," the golden retriever, Sally, said, waving a little bit. The band greeted her.

The workers opened another box to show a white wolf animatronic with icy blue eyes. Bonnie noticed that she looked like a wolf version of Snowfall. The workers turned her on.

"Name's Frostbite," she said, stepping out of the crate. The band said hello back.

The workers opened the last crate, which had a blue kitten with a red bow tie and rosy cheeks. He was tiny, too.

"Aww!" Chica exclaimed, seeing the adorable kitten.

"Hi! I'm Candy the kitten! Nice to meet you!" The kitten exclaimed, jumping out of the crate, waving.

"What's that?" Snowfall asked, sticking her head out from backstage. She "awwed" when she saw Candy.

"Hello! Who're you?" Candy asked.

"That's Snowfall," Mr. Fazbear said, and the kitten ran over to Snowfall.

"Hi!" Candy exclaimed, hugging Snowfall's leg. Chica "awwed" again.

"Hello," Snowfall said, petting the kitten's head.

"That's so flipping cute!" Chica said, jumping up and down.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, annoyed. That resulted in Chica hitting him over the head.

"Idiot," Chica said.

"Here Frostbite," Mr. Fazbear said, giving Frostbite a saxophone.

"Thanks," Frostbite said.

"Now, follow me. We don't have your or Sally's stages built yet, so you have to stay in the basement for about a day of two," Mr. Fazbear said, then he led Frostbite and Sally to the stairs that led down to the basement.

 **Here's the link to Candy's design:**

watch?v=HaNCfYkx8U8

 **I'll also put it on my profile.**


	16. KATIE!

**Hi! No, I'm not making a Valentine's Day thing because I suck at that kind of stuff.**

 **Okay, also, I am working on this story with someone new, Poseidon's Ninja**

 **Answer the poll on my profile please. I want to see who everyone wants to get rotten food dumped on them.**

 **Here's the new chapter! By the way, so no one's confused, Fazbear's Fright is under where Snowfall and the others are, and the basement is under that. Just, deal with it.**

Sally and Frostbite followed Mr. Fazbear. He opened the door to reveal a long, long staircase. Mr. Fazbear pointed down there, and Sally started to walk down. Mr. Fazbear closed the door, and Frostbite turned the lights on. Then she slid down the railing to the floor. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She called down.

"Yeah!" Frostbite yelled down. Then she started to look around.

 _Woah_ , she thought as she saw a black guitar, an old fake pirate sword, an old microphone stand, and some old curtains for a stage. Everything in there looked ancient. Frostbite continued to look around, and eventually Sally caught up to her.

"Lots of stuff in here. Freddy and the band were the first ones here, right?" Sally asked, curious and slightly nervous.

"How am I supposed to know?" Frostbite said, shrugging.

"Uh, they weren't." Frostbite and Sally whipped around to see a grey wolf with blue eyes, a dark grey muzzle, and a white tail-tip. She looked amused.

"Who are you?!" Frostbite snapped.

"Name's Wolfy," Wolfy said, looking at Sally.

"Uh, hello. I'm Sally," Sally said, shrinking under the grey wolf's gaze.

"Nice to meet ya," Wolfy said, turning around.

"Wait! Why are you down here?" Frostbite asked.

"'Cause the company doesn't use me anymore, and they didn't put me in Fazbear's Fright," Wolfy replied, shrugging.

"Fazbear's Fright?" Sally asked, curious as to what that was.

"Right on top of us. It's a horror attraction. One of my best friends works there," Wolfy said, grinning.

"Who is that?" Sally asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that? But, whatever, his name's Springtrap now, I think," Wolfy answered.

"You don't know his name?! Then how are you friends?!" Frostbite asked, baffled.

"I've been down here for years. I haven't talked to him since we used to perform," Wolfy said, glaring at the white wolf. Frostbite glared back.

"Still. You knew his name before," Frostbite pointed out.

"They always changed his name. It used to be Bonnie, then Golden Bonnie, then Spring Bonnie, and lastly Springtrap," Wolfy said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Frostbite said, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah," Wolfy said, smirking. Frostbite growled.

"Uh, Wolfy, would you mind showing us around?" Sally asked, trying to stop the two from fighting.

"Sorry, can't. I have some... business to attend to," Wolfy said, grinning evily. Then she walked away. Sally shivered while Frostbite's ears fell back.

"What's going on?" The two animatronics looked up to see a shadow of a rabbit.

"Who are you?! Or, what are you?!" Frostbite asked, taking a step back.

"Name's Shadow Bonnie. You can call me Shadow. And, I'm a shadow animatronic," Shadow answered.

"Okay..." Sally said, still kind of nervous.

"Hey, do you know Wolfy?" Frostbite suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow said, confused by the question.

"What 'business' does she have to attend to?" Frostbite asked.

"Uh, it's Wolfy. We'll find out later," Shadow said.

"Okay," Sally said, then she started to walk away. Frostbite ran after her. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked the other way.

 **xxxLine Breakxxx**

"Well, this'll be interesting," Katie said, for once not messing around. Melody looked at her curiously.

"What will?" The blonde asked.

"What the Nightmares are planning," Katie answered.

"Oh no," Melody said.

"Yeah. A war'll be funny, though," Katie said, going back to her care-free personality. Melody rolled her eyes.

"She's got a point," Brian said, appearing next to Melody.

"Shut up," Melody said, shoving the ghost.

"Never!" Brian said, jumping up.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Peter said, face-palming.

"Where'd you come from?" Katie asked.

"I was here the entire time," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't! For god's sake!"

"Fine, fine. You weren't here," Katie said. Brian and Melody were trying to stifle their laughs.

"Yeah, I wasn- wait, what?!" Peter asked, totally confused.

"Who says TV rots your brain?" Katie asked, smirking.

"... KATIE!"


	17. New Roommates and Nightmares

**Hi! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
JJ: I'm not in this chapter.**

 **Deal with it. By the way, Katie isn't acting really weird in this chapter. That's a first! And yes, Katie can be very smart if she wants to be.**

In Megan's old apartment, someone new came into the place. Two someones to be exact. They came into the apartment they were going to rent to find it really quiet. What they knew was that the previous owner had passed a few days ago, but the body was missing so the male there told his wife, "we're here honey. Hopefully the people who last owned it won't bother us."

His wife, Aphrodite's Assassin, came into the room that was still filled with Megan's old plush toys, AKA the nightmares. The male, known as Poseidon's Ninja, quickly kissed his wife before picking up one of the plush toys, it was the plush Foxy, and realized that these were antiques and didn't have a tear in their cloth. He put the plush Foxy down as he said, " they're antiques, we can't just get rid of them. Besides, we might just keep them because they look adorable."

"Why should we keep them, they look like cavemen made them," Aphrodite's Assassin said with a look of disgust on her face. **(A/N from now on we'll be calling them AA and PN)**

"We agreed that if either of us wanted something that the last owner had and the other didn't like it, we had to keep them for a week so that way we could find out if there is something special about it," PN stated with some concern.

"To me, this all looks like rubbish," AA said before plopping onto Megan/Snowfall's old couch.

"The only things I like are the plush toys," PN said without giving up.

"Fine, the stupid dolls can stay here a week. But then, if you haven't found anything special about those stupid dolls, they go to the highest bidder."

"Deal," PN stated as he placed the plushes all over the apartment, not knowing that he was setting himself up for a bit of trouble.

(time skip to midnight)

"What was that," AA asked as she sat up from her side of the bed in her undergarments.

"I...don't...know. I've never heard noises like this ever," PN says a little creeped out as he get out off bed with a flashlight and his best katana, which held a diamond in its hilt with special powers in it.

"Well… find out what it is or else I won't sleep at all," AA says with a yawn before turning back over.

"Fine then," PN says as he checks the left door to find an orange bunny and purple bunny, both with sharp teeth and coming at him.

"Stay back," he says simply before pulling out the katana from its sheath. They stop and look at each other for a minute before going after him again. "Might not want to, this katana has a special diamond in its hilt that allows me to hurt nightmares." The two bunnies stopped at this, then they turned and ran to the living room before they got within reach of the blade. "Tell your friends I'll cut them up if they come near me or my wife. I've got a few of these bad boys and can't wait for it," he yelled after them as he closed and locked the door before going back to his side of the bed before hearing something on the bed.

"Keep away from her you three or this blade passes through all of you in a heartbeat," it was the Freddles. They had all gotten onto the bed and were about to pounce on AA with their sharp teeth. They jumped off the bed before he could swipe and ran away so they wouldn't get hurt if he came after them. "That's right," he says as he climbs under the sheets with his katana in his hand for the rest of the night.

(time skip 3:30 AM Toy's place, office)

Jeremy looked up to see that Toy Snowfall was in the hall and was coming closer with every second. He figured out that Toy Snowfall would stop at nothing to catch him and nothing would work to stop her. He just prayed that BB would show up and stop her because whenever he is even near his office, Toy Snowfall would stay away because BB was so annoying. To Jeremy, BB was a bliss and he even affected BB's AI to keep it on 20 and it would mean that he only would have to worry about the other animatronics when they came in.

But tonight was the night when BB was being lazy and just sat in the prize corner with the Marionette. Jeromy saw this and knew he was screwed.

(time skip 5:40 AM kitchen)

"...And it was like going after darkness because we couldn't see him, and we can see really well in the dark," said Jack-O-Bonnie as he and Nightmare Bonnie recounted their encounter with PN to the rest of the nightmares and plushes. Just then, the Freddles came running in, screaming bloody murder as they rushed for Nightmare Freddy.

"Wow, what happened to you guys," Nightmare Freddy asked them as they climbed onto him. They screeched their replies and Nightmare Freddy just nodded. "Interesting, so you say that there is a girl in there too?" They screeched and it must have meant yes because Nightmare Freddy got up. "Well then, we might as well surrender because the vents in these apartments are too small for us all, even as plushies, and they both could just hold the doors closed. I'll prep a flag of truce, because five nightmares with no heads are terrible at pulling off being a plushie. All of your stories are matching up with the amount of people there and the weapon he used." Nightmare Freddy just went to the living room and grabbed the stoker that made the apartment look more like a house before going to the kitchen to get the table cover, tying it to the stoker in two places so it looked like a flag.

"Let's go guys, we need to do this before they leave to do whatever they are going to do today," says Nightmare Fredbear as he got up to join Nightmare Freddy.

"What are you guys doing?" The Nightmares looked up to see Katie leaning against the wall, floating.

 **A/N: OK so obviously I'm not Wolf, but hey, she agreed to let me be the co-owner of this story so I'm going to be writing some of these author notes along with her. The two OC introduced into this story through this chapter are my OC and I need consult before any of you others try to take them from me. I wrote this chapter with a little help from Wolf. So this is Poseidon's Ninja with JJ and I'll let her take it away.**

 **(JJ is my assistant! She has to wait for me to tell her that! Take it away, JJ! - Wolf)**

 **JJ: Bye! See you next chapter!**


	18. PN, Katie, and a Commercial!

**Hi, so I'm writing this chapter by myself because, sorry Poseidon, but I don't really like the idea of the Nightmares be-friending anyone, or surrendering. Sorry.**

"Uh, we're calling a truce with the new people," Nightmare said.

"Why?!" Katie exclaimed.

"'Cause he has this thing that kills Nightmares,"Jack-O-Bonnie said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, you used to be my plushies. You are STILL technically plushies. If you break, you get fixed. Plus, I'm a ghost that can jump dimensions. Do you actually think I can't fix up a couple of plushies?" Katie asked.

"One, you have a point there. Two, YOU CAN JUMP DIMENSIONS?!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled.

"Duh! How do you think I got that Nightmare Candy plushie?" Katie asked, once again rolling her eyes.

"Nightmare who?" Fredbear asked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Katie said, face-palming.

"But still, we don't want to mess with them," Nightmare Mangle said.

"Well, I do! And I'm a ghost! Only you losers can hurt me, so I'm not scared of them!" Katie said, then she disappeared.

 **Line Break brought to you by Carl the Cupcake!**

"Muah ha ha ha!" Katie laughed, rubbing her hands together evily. Then she strolled into the bedroom.

"Huh? What's that?" PN asked, jumping up.

"That was me!" Katie exclaimed, waving. What PN and AA failed to notice was Katie had one hand behind her back, and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"What the-?!" PN exclaimed, before grabbing his katana.

"Wow, a knife, I'm terrified," Katie said sarcastically. Then she started humming something from Alice in Wonderland.

"You should be!" PN yelled, raising it.

"I'm already dead, unless you hadn't noticed," Katie said, then muttered along the lines of PN being a dingus.

"I can see that," PN said, rolling his eyes, then he pointed out,"you're floating, too."

"Well, duh! I'm physically dead, not brain dead," Katie said, rolling her eyes again.

"Just leave," AA said.

"Aww. But that's no fun," Katie said, whining.

"Why are you even here?" PN asked.

"The first thing that everyone should know about me is, don't mess with my toys or else," Katie said, her eyes turning a bright red. PN and AA backed away.

"Hm, I'll go easy on you," Katie said, then she snapped her fingers, teleporting both of the two people somewhere far away.

"What'd you do?" Nightmare asked, sticking his head through the door.

"I sent them on a nice, long vacation to Mount Everest. They get to have a great view from the top of the mountain without having to do the long, long, long climb. I would have done worst, but I'm sick of people going crazy because of you guys and Springtrap," Katie said, smirking.

"Oh god," Nightmare shook his head.

"Yay!"

 **Line Break brought to you by Katie the ghost. Along with a commercial.**

 _Do you want to have a terrifying expearance? Do you want to get paid for doing it? Then come on down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where robots that perform for children try to kill you!_

 _We have Freddy Kruegar, the singer! He only tries to kill you when you run out of power from trying to stop everyone else from killing you!_

 _Then we have Easter Bunny! The rabbit that scarrs you for life and ruins your childhood! Say goodbye to loving Easter!_

 _Of course, we can't forget Featherhead! We want to, but it's impossible! Open your door if you want a free pizza! And are suicidal!_

 _Let's not forget Fox Face! He tries to kill you and takes away your power! And yet everyone loves him!_

 _And then there's the golden ghost bear! He can get in your office even with your doors closed._

 _Get the Nightguard job today!_

 **Kay, now here's the story!**

"Katie? What did you do?" Peter asked, looking at Katie's evil grin.

"Oh, nothing," Katie said, trying to look innocent, and succeeding.

"Okay...?" Peter asked, backing away.

"Uh, we have a bit of a problem," Melody said, floating into the room.

"What?" Katie asked.

"BB got high on helium again, and Goldie tried to tackle him, and he got his head stuck in a chair," Melody said, giggling.

"Again?" Katie asked, trying to hold back her laughs, and failing.

"I'll go get him out," Peter said, teleporting away.

The moment he was gone, Katie and Melody burst into laughter.


	19. The Warehouse

**Hi! Okay, people, I know I just said this, but PLEASE answer the poll on my profile. I put up a new one.**

 **Also, if you want your Oc in this, PM me, 'cause** **I'M** **the one who is in charge of this story, not Poseidon's Ninja. Kay? Good.**

 **I own no one in this except Lola, Molly, Katie, Toy Snowfall, Snowfall, and that's it. I think.**

Snowfall opened her eyes. She, along with all the other animatronics, had been turned off. Or, apparantly put in sleep mode. Now she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a crate.

"Uh, Mr. Fazbear, why are you bringing the animatronics here, again?" Snowfall perked up and listened as Scott started talking to the owner of Freddy's.

"Because Freddy's is under construction so I need to keep the animatronics here," Mr. Fazbear answered.

"Construction? Didn't Katie mention that before?" Snowfall whispered to herself.

"Uh, why did you bring that bear suit and the rabbit suit?" Scottt asked. Snowfall assumed they were talking about Goldie and Springtrap.

"That is not your concern, Scott," Mr. Fazbear retorted.

Snowfall lurched forward a bit as the truck stopped. Then she heard the door to the truck open and felt her crate getting lifted. The white cat looked through a hole in her crate to see that she was being brought into a large warehouse. As she got closer, she noticed there were other crates in there. The workers carrying her crate set her down, opened the door to the warehouse, brought her in, and put her down, facing the corner. Snowfall noticed a small gray glow in the corner and tilted her head, confused.

 **Line Break brought to you by Lolbit!**

Snowfall leaned against the back of the crate. The workers had brought in the rest of the animatronics and left. Since she couldn't open the crate, she had spent her time playing tic tac toe with herself.

Suddenly the door to her crate opened. She walked out to see the others were coming out of their crates as well, looking around. She walked over Candy, who looked super confused.

"Come on," Snowfall said, then she walked over to Bonnie, Candy following her.

"You have amy idea who opened those?" She asked the bunny as she got to him.

"An idea. Katie!" Bonnie called, and the ghost girl appeared in front of the two.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You opened the crates?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and I did a few other things," Katie said, grinning evily.

"What did you do?" Snowfall asked.

"Uh, I scared Mr. Fazbear really bad so he would take Spring and Goldie, talked to the Nightmares a bit, and set up a TON of pranks at your old apartment," Katie said, looking excited.

"Why my apartment?" Snowfall asked.

"'Cause some people moved in there and I don't like them one bit. The one has this thing that he thinks can kill ghosts and Nightmares. It's SO annoying! I freakin' hate it!" Katie yelled, looking pissed.

"Can it kill you?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Only Nightmares can kill ghosts. And nothing kills Nightmares," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"So why do you hate them if they can't do anything to you?" Candy asked.

"'Cause they act like they can. They expected me to be scared of them. Ugh!" Katie said, narrowing her eyes.

"What did you do?" Freddy asked, walking over.

"Do you remember that prank I did to you? The caramel bear?" Katie asked. Bonnie grinned, while Snowfall looked curious.

"Never speek of that again," Freddy growled.

"What was the caramel bear?" Snowfall asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little prank I did on Freddy Krueger here," Katie said, pointing at Freddy. The bear's eyes turned black.

"You did that at they're apartment?" Bonnie asked, grinning like Christmas came early this year.

"And the whipped cream bombs. And water balloon cannons. And exploding cupcakes. And-" Katie said, but Snowfall cut her off.

"We get it," Snowfall said, rolling her eyes.

"Kay!" Katie exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Witherfall asked, coming over.

"Name's Katie. And I take it you're some kind of living Puppet. Haha! I'm just kidding, I know who you are Witherfall," Katie said, quoting a certain dorito demon.

"What are you? And how do you know my name?" Witherfall asked, stepping back. Snowfall was grinnging at how much this was like Gravity Falls.

"Oh, I know lots of things. LOTS OF THINGS!" Katie said, going up to Witherfall. She snapped her fingers and lots of images started flashing by on an invisable screen next to her. "Hey, look what I can do!" Katie snapped her fingers and was holding a teeth. It looked like the ones Bill stole in the show. "For you kid!"

"You're insane!" Witherfall said, dropping them and jumping back.

"Sure I am, what's your point?" Katie said.

"Uh, are you two done quoting Gravity Falls?" Snowfall asked.

"Aww. Fine," Katie said, looking disappointed. Witherfall just looked confused.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" Snowfall asked, looking at him.

"No, I do. How did you...?" Witherfall said, looking at Katie.

"I'm good at tricking people. Everyone thinks I'm dumb, when really I'm like the smartest ghost," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Figures," Snowfall said, handing 10 bucks to Bonnie.

"Hahaha!" Katie laughed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Freddy muttered. Katie heard him and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Freddy was pink.

"Ha!" Katie said, grinning.

"What the-? KATIE!" Freddy yelled.

"Do I have to turn him back? And can I make him wear a skirt?" Katie asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Aww!" Katie said, then she snapped her fingers and Freddy was back to normal.

"Thank you," he said, fixing his hat amd bow tie.

"You're welcome! I'm gonna go open the newest animatronics crates!" Katie said, teleporting over to a closed crate labeled 'Spix'.

Katie snapped her fingers and the crate opened, revealing a golden bunny who looked kinda like Springtrap, this bunny was a girl. Then she moved on to the next crate labeled 'Cindy.' Katie repeated the process, and the crate opened to show a girl version of Candy. Said kitten looked quite excited at the sight of his twin. Katie moved on to a crate labeled 'Ruby'. Katie opened a crate and the animatronics saw a black fox with a red tail tip. Katie opened ANOTHER crate labeled 'Jingle' and inside was a light brown cat. Katie opened another crate and there was a replica of Jingle, only this one was a darker shade of brown. And last but not least there was a purple wolf named Star. She had a star on her belly and and right cheek. Katie snapped her fingers and all the animatronics turned on.

"Hi! I'm Sprix!" Sprix said, walking over to Witherfall.

"I'm Cindy! Nice to meet you!" Cindy said, walking over to Candy.

"Hello, I'm Ruby," Ruby said, being the calmest out of the new animatronics so far.

"I'm Jingle! Hi!" Jingle said, jumping out of the crate and waving. Then she started humming. All the animatronics who knew Katie looked like 'oh shit, there's another one!'

"My name's Jangle," Jingle's twin sister said.

"Hi! I'm Star!" The purple wolf said, walking out of her crate and waving.

"I'm Jasmine! Hi!" A little girl said, appearing next to Katie. She was a ghost. Jasmine then started humming. Again, everyone who knew Katie looked like 'seriously?! We don't need more of her!'

"I'm Kaylee," another little girl said, appearing next to Jasmine.

"I'm Katie! This is Bonnie, Snowfall, Molly, Lola, Sally, Marshmallow, JJ, Frostbite, Witherfall, Candy, Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, BB, Goldie, Springtrap, Puppet, Mangle, Toy Freddy, Toy Snowfall, and... uh, actually, that's everyone, I think," Katie said, looking at the animatronics. **(Tell me if I missed anyone. This doesn't count the animatronics I just brought in -Wolf)**

"Uh, that is everybody," Bonnie said, looking around.

"Okay, good," Katie said.

"HI!" Jasmine said, floating up and waving.

"I gotta go now! I REALLY wanna see if I can summon Bill Cipher!" Katie said, then she disappeared.

"Wait! Oh god," Snowfall said, looking worried.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, Bill Cipher is a demon," Snowfall said.

"Yeah, so is Katie," Bonnie said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Snowfall asked, looking at him.

"Or, at least, she can be," Bonnie added.

"Oh god," Snowfall said again.


	20. Katie is EVIL!

**Hi! I'm back! Btw, I'm writing by myself again.**

 **Here's what you learn from this story: Never underestimate a kid. Especially if their name is Katie. And if they're a ghost.**

 **Katie: MUAH HA HA!**

 **Beware this chapter. Katie is evil. Also, if someone does any of the pranks in this chapter, it is NOT my fault.**

 **I own no one in this except Lola, Molly, Katie, Toy Snowfall, and Snowfall.**

"They're back," Nightmare Bonnie informed Katie.

"PN and AA? YAY!" Katie yelled, jumping up and down.

"Oh no," Nightmare said, backing away.

Every Nightmare knew, if Katie was excited, everyone was doomed.

"Three, two, one," Katie counted down, then a large 'BOOM!' was heard in the bedroom, followed by yelling and swearing.

"What did you do?" Nightmare asked, backing away even more.

"Stuff," Katie said.

"Okay, I don't wanna know," Nightmare said, then he teleported to the other side of the apartment.

"I feel sorry for those two, actually," Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Well, I don't," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you don't," Nightmare Bonnie said. He had once seen Katie shove Nightmarrion's head in a chair **(For some reason, a lot of people that have to do with Freddy's get their heads stuck in chairs. Remember Goldie? -JJ)** and he had been stuck for two days straight and Katie had just laughed at him the entire time. And recorded the entire thing and put it on YouTube. **(Viral video! -Katie) (We like to break the Fourth wall a lot -Melody) (Like Pinkie Pie! Only we don't scarr people for life with stuff like Cu- -Katie) (Katie! Don't you dare! -Melody) (Awww, fine -Katie)**

"What the heck!" Katie and Nightmare Bonnie turned to see PN and AA covered in chocalate and whipped cream. And glitter. And paint. And gems from a bedazzler.

"Uhhh..." Nightmare Bonnie said, holding back a grin.

"I got the bedazzler out. And the paint balloons. And glitter mines," Katie said, smirking.

PN attacked Katie with the katana. Or tried too. It actually ended up going right through her.

"Uh, ghost, remember? Also, I summoned Bill Cipher. Do you actually think that's gonna do anything?" Katie said, rolling her eyes. Nightmare Bonnie stared at her like 'wait, you did WHAT now?!'

"I don't know who that is, and I don't care. This kills ghosts," PN said, grabbing the better one.

"Kill me," Katie muttered.

"Uh, you're already dead," Nightmare Bonnie pointed out.

"I know!" Katie said, perking up.

"You're the only person in history who can be happy about dying, ya know that?" Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Yup!" The ghost said, grinning.

PN attacked Katie again. Once again, it went right through her.

"Pathetic. BILL!" Katie called out.

Suddenly, a golden triangle with a bow tie, top hat, and one eye appeared.

"Hey Pawprint," Bill said.

"Pawprint?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Pawprint!" Katie said, showing Nightmare Bonnie her pawprint braclet. The Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"What the...?" AA asked, looking confused.

"Can I...?" Katie asked, looking hopeful.

"NO!" Every Nightmare yelled at the same time. They all heard her.

"Awww, fine," Katie said. Suddenly, PN gt nailed in the face with a water balloon.

Katie grinned, remembering the pranks. She them disappeared, only to reappear with a cupcake. She shoved it in PN's hands, and it exploded in his face. She did the same to AA, who got nailed in the face with a water balloon as well. Nightmare Bonnie backed away, knowing that he'll become a victom too, if he doesn't leave.

Long story short, PN and AA ran out of the buliding covered in whipped cream, caramel, fudge, glitter, paint, cupcakes, gems, dripping wet, and ink. Exploding pens. And Katie recorded ALL of it.

 **Line Break brought to you by Bouncer. Yes, I play Fnaf World.**

Snowfall was talking to Sprix, Jingle, and Jangle, when Bonnie walked over to them and told them that workers were coming to bring another animatronic. Katie also appeared, singing 'Twist That Frown Upside Down' quietly.

"Really?" Snowfall asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yup!" Katie said, switching to humming.

All the animatronics walked back to there crates and Katie disappeared, though Snowfall could still hear her humming. She switched songs, too.

The workers walked in with another crate. They set it down and opened it up, revealing a light pink pirate fox. Foxy grinned. The workers then walked away. Once they left, Katie reappeared and the animatronics walked out of their crates.

"I'm turning her on," Katie said, then she snapped her fingers and the fox shot her head up.

"Aye, hello! I be Rosy the Pirate Fox!" Rosy said, having a heavy pirate accent like Foxy.

"Rosy and Foxy! True love!" Katie exclaimed.

"Shut up, lass," Foxy growled.

"Awww, fine," Katie said.

"I swear, that's your catch-phrase," Melody said, appearing next to Springtrap, Goldie following soon after.

"Who's that?" Rosy asked. The other new animatronics looked confused as well.

"I'm Katie! This is Melody! We're ghosts! This is Goldie, he's a ghost bear! And finally, this is Springtrap, the zombie bunny!" Katie said, then she started introducing everyone else. **(I'm not typing that again -Wolf)**

"Okay lass," Rosy said once Katie had finished.

"Asta lasagna!" Katie said, disappearing.

"Teen Beach 2. Best Summer Ever," Melody said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh...?" Bonnie said, confused.

"Teen Beach 2 is a movie. Best Summer Ever is a song in it. Someone says Asta lasagna in it. They meant Asta lue go," Snowfall explained. Bonnie nodded.

"The lass seems... interesting," Rosy said, searching for the right word.

"That doesn't even begin to describe her," Toy Bonnie said, rolling his eyes. Rosy nodded, looking excited. Suddenly, just like in Megan's old apartment, a loud 'BOOM!' was heard and Star walked in, being neon orange instead of purple.

"...Yup, Katie's evil."


	21. Jumping Dimensions!

**Hi! Guest, you're welcome! And yes Bonnie, Katie is evil. I think everyone has realized that by now.**

 **Katie: Yay! I'm evil!**

 **...Okay then.**

 **Katie: Yup!**

"What the heck happened?!" Snowfall asked, baffled and ignoring Bonnie's statement.

"I don't even know. One minute I was walking down the hall, the next there was an explosion and I was orange," Star said, looking really, really confused.

"MUAH HA HA!" Katie laughed, though no one could see her. Snowfall rolled her eyes, while everyone else looked nervous.

"Seriously?" Snowfall asked, looking annoyed.

Katie appeared right in front of her. "Yup!"

"Ah!" Snowfall yelped, jumping back. Katie laughed, then she started humming.

"And, there it is!" Bonnie said.

"There what is?" Star asked.

"Katie can't go a day without humming," Toy Bonnie said.

"Yup!" Katie said, grinning.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Snowfall muttered. Luckily, Katie didn't hear her.

"Katie, we have a bit of a problem," Melody said, appearing next to Katie.

"Yeah?" The ghost girl asked.

"The Nightmares," Melody whispered, making sure the animatronics couldn't hear.

"Oh no," Katie said, disappearing, Melody following soon after.

"What happened?" Snowfall wondered. The others looked confused as well.

 **Line Break brough to you by Katie. With Another Commercial.**

 _Hi kids! Do you wanna get scarred for life by DIFFERENT animatronics? Good!_

 _Say hello to the new and improved, Rip-off Easter Bunny! Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Who cares!_

 _Here we have Toy Featherhead! The Nightguards love her!_

 _Next up, Girly Freddy Kruegar! With blush and everything!_

 _Of course, we have Mutant Fox Face! Is it a boy? Is it a girl? This one, we have to know! Beware, it bites._

 _Then we have the freaky Slenderman wanna be! That thing is FREAKING EVIL!_

 _Last, and very least, we have... THE ENGRAGEMENT CHILD! THE MOST ANNOYING THING THAT EXISTS AND ALWAYS LAUGHS! BOO!_

 **Okay, the actual story now.**

"YES!" Katie said, watching the Nightmares plan a war.

"And you're happy about that," Melody said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am!" Katie said, spinning and humming.

"Hey, what happened to Bill?" Brian asked, remembering the dorito demon.

"Weirdmagedon," Katie said.

"Oh god," Brian said.

"Yup! Now, fight! Fight! Fight!" Katie said, watching the Nightmares.

To make it clear, the ghosts are floating above the Nightmares. They were invisable, too. Obviously.

"This is gonna end badly," Fabian said.

"Yup, that's for sure," Clara said.

"This is gonna be SO funny!" Katie said, jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be so BAD!" Peter said, appearing behind Katie.

"AH!" Katie screamed, getting suprised.

Okay, here's pretty much what happened: Katie got suprised, ended up sending the ghosts to a different dimension, met the Wolfy, Spring, and Goldie from High School Sucks (HSS), and yeah, you can imagine what happened then. Hint: Wolfy when suprised = Bad. Really, really bad. It didn't help that Goldie and Spring was with her. Katie laughed through ALL of it, so you know that nothing happened to her. Melody and Brian laughed too, so they weren't victoms.

 **Time Skip to when they got back!**

"Oww," Peter groaned, holding his head.

"Hahahaha!" Katie laughed. Wolfy continued to be one of her favorite animatronics, if not her favorite.

"God, that was brutal," Melody said. Brian nodded.

"You three could have helped!" Clara said, glaring at the three ghosts who managed to get out of Wolfy's reach.

"But that would make it boring," Katie said, looking at Clara like 'Duh! No way!'

"Just be glad she didn't send us into Twilight. Man, that was bad," Melody said, shuddering. That had happened a few months ago.

"Yeah, that was bad," Brian said, nodding.

"Not my fault!" Katie defended herself.

"Didn't she send us into Divergent once?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, that was AWESOME!" Katie said, looking excited.

"That was... yeah, it was awesome," Melody agreed.

"She sent me in Slenderman once," Troy said, wincing at the memory.

"She did? Cool!" Brian said. The rest of the ghosts, minus Katie, of course, rolled their eyes.

"I sent myself into Slenderman, Among the Sleep, Rainbow Factory, Smile, Cupcakes," Katie started counting down all the horror stuff she had been in. **(Warning: Do NOT watch these!)**

"Okay, we get it!" Melody said, getting freaked out.

"I also met Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Markiplier!" Katie said. **(I had too! I'm listening to the Fnaf Musical with Markiplier in it. -Wolf)**

"Wait, what?!" Melody said, looking amused.

"Markiplier? Seriously?" Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup!" Katie said, grinning. Brian face-palmed.

"It's Katie. We should all be used to this," Clara said.

"Get used to what?" Kaylee asked, appearing next to Fabian.

"Katie and her super wierd antics," Melody said.

"Like Jasmine?" Kaylee asked. Said ghost appeared next to Clara.

"Times ten," Peter said.

"Oh god, that's bad," Kaylee said.

"Hey!" Jasmine said, looking insulted. Katie just laughed.

"Get used to it," Katie said, laughing.

"Okay," Jasmine said, humming.

"Please don't start singing," Fabian said.

"Fine," Jasmine said, looking disappointed.

"Aww, fine," Katie said, looking disappointed as well.

"Again, her catch phrase," Melody said, pointing at Katie.

"Yay! I have a catch phrase!" Katie said, looking excited.

"People, Katie!" Brian exclaimed.

 **Line Break brought to you by Snowcone.**

"How big is Freddy's gonna be?" Snowfall asked as she looked at the two new crates with animtronics. One crate had a drum set in it, but that was opened earlier.

Suddenly, Katie appeared.

"Suddenly, pinapples!" Katie said for no reason whatsoever.

"Okay...?" Snowfall said, looking both confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Okay, this is just plain weird," Witherfall said, pointing at Katie. Sprix nodded in agreement.

"Duh! I'm me!" Katie said, looking at the two 'bots like they were the stupidest things in the world.

"She's got a point there," Bonnie called over.

"Yup! Now, I'm opening this," Katie said, snapping her fingers.

Inside the first crate was a light brown wolf animatronic. He was holding a drumstick in each paw.

Katie snapped her fingers and he turned on.

"Hi!" Katie said, waving to the wolf.

"Hello," the wolf said, looking suspiciously at the animatronics and Katie.

"So, you're name is Sean," Katie said, looking at the crate.

"What's it to you?" Sean snapped.

"Sheesh, for being a new animatronic, you sure have a bad temper," Katie muttered.

Sean growled and walked away.

"Kay, bye!" Katie said, waving to the wolf while everyone elso just glared.


	22. IMPORTANT AN! Plus, Girl Time!

**Hello peoples! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **I need new sponsers for the line breaks, so if you want to sponser it, put it in your review!**

 **Changle, Jasmine'll be one of Katie's two BBFs. Melody already is her BFF.**

 **OMG! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS?! AWSEOME!**

 **If I can get 100 reviews, I'll put up two one-shots and possibly a teaser for my next story. So people, review!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Btw, I own no one but the same characters I've always owned.**

"So, now it's time to open the other two crates!" Katie said, looking excited.

"Uh, there's only one more crate," Jangle said.

"No, there's another over there!" Jasmine said, appearing next to Jingle and pointing in the corner.

Just then did everyone notice the crate sitting there.

"Now, time to open these up!" Katie said, snapping her fingers.

One crate opened, the one everyone knew about, and an orange tiger with black spots turned on. The tiger also had a scarf on that said 'it's hunting time.'

"Hi! I'm Lyla the Tiger!" She said, waving.

"Hi!" Katie exclaimed, waving.

"Hi ya!" Jasmine said, waving as well.

"Hi," Lyla said.

"Hello Lyla. I'm Freddy," Freddy said, being the only sane one in the room. **(Insulting! -Katie) (But true. -Brian) (Great, now you're breaking the fourth wall. Joy... -Melody) (HA! -Brian) (HAHAHAHA! -Guess who) (WHY?! -Everyone)**

"Nice to meet you, Freddy," Lyla greeted. Okay, the only sane one BESIDES Lyla.

"This is..." Katie started. Jasmine finished for her. **(Again, I am NOT writing that again. -Wolf)**

"Nice to meet all of you," Lyla said when the two ghosts were finished.

"And I'm Melody!" Melody said, appearing next to Katie.

"Hi Melody," Lyla said.

"Lola and Sally. Show Lyla around," Katie told the two.

"Why us?" Sally asked.

"'Cause you're one of the only sane people in this place," Kaylee answered for Katie, suprising everyone. They didn't know she was there.

"And this is Kaylee!" Jasmine said, motioning towards said ghost.

"Now, you three, go!" Katie said, and Lola, Sally, and Lyla walked away, talking. Sprix followed after them.

"I'm going! Come on, Jangle!" Jingle said, dragging the almost identical cat with her.

 **Line Break sponsered by TheWafflezMaster1987!**

"Uh, there really isn't much to show you. We're at a warehouse. So, that's about it," Sally said as her and the other girls walked around.

"Yeah, there really isn't much to see," Lyla agreed.

"I'm bored," Sprix said. Lola shyly nodded in agreement.

"I take it she's really shy?" Lyla whispered to Sally.

"Yup," Sally nodded. The two bunnies looked curious on what the two were talking about.

"Hi!" The four looked over to see Jingle and Jangle coming over.

"Hi Jingle! Hi Jangle!" Sprix said.

"Hello," Lola said quietly.

"Hi," Sally said.

"Hi," Lyla said.

"Hello. Now, Jingle will you quit pulling me?!" Jangle yelled at her 'sister.'

"Okay!" Jingle said, letting of the cat.

"Hi!" Jasmine said, appearing next to Jingle.

"Hello," Kaylee said, appearing next to Jangle.

"And finally, hello," Marshmallow said, walking in after the ghosts appeared. JJ skipped after her. **(FINALLY! -JJ)**

"Hi guys," Sally said.

The girls talked for about an hour or two, and at one point Star, who had been cleaned, had come in, along with Chica, Toy Chica, Molly, and Frostbite.

 **Line Break brought to you by Porkpatch!**

"And-then-I-poked-Peter-and-he-got-really-mad-and-tried-to-strangle-me-but-I'm-faster-than-him-and-he-ended-up-running-into-the-wall-it-was-so-funny!" Katie said super fast as she ran and hopped around. Melody and Brian just watched as she ran in a circle around them.

"Did you just understand a word she said?" Melody asked as Katie started spinning.

"Nope. How does a ghost get sugar high?" Brian asked as Katie started belting out 'I Like Trains' as she spun and hopped and ran all at the same time.

"I have no idea," Melody said, watching Katie.

"Hello!" Melody and Brian looked down to see Plushtrap waving at them.

"Hi Plush. Do you have any idea how to get her to stop? You are her toy, after all," Melody asked, looking back at Katie, who had started teleporting too.

"Three, two, one," Plush counted down. Once he got to one, Katie collapsed.

"Sugar crash," she said.

"Really?" Brian asked, grinning.

"...Shut up."


	23. AN

**Okay people, I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but this is improtant.**

 **Okay, so on one can sugest OCs anymore. At least for this story. Why? 'Cause I can't keep track of them. That's why I keep leaving them out. Sorry!**

 **Also, I need some ideas for the war between the Nightmares and everyone else. I'm not really good at writing stuff like that, so PLEASE give me ideas. I mean, I already have some stuff, but not enough for a whole war to start. So if you have an idea, please put it in your review.**

 **Thanks! Wolf out!**


	24. Pineapples!

**Hi... OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED TILL NOW! UGH, I JUST GOT INTO TO CREEPYPASTA SO I'VE BEEN READING THAT NON STOP AND I REALLY NEED TO TURN CAPS LOCK OFF!**

 **Kay, it's off and here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"...Woah."

That was everyone's reactions when they got back to Freddy's.

Freddy's was, well, huge. There was at least 20 rooms, enough for every animatronic to have a place to perform.

"Just, woah," Bonnie said, looking at the giant building.

"Uh, how about instead of standing here like a bunch of idiots, we look around?" Snowfall said like she was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

"Hide us!" Suddenly, pineapples! Kay, I'm kidding. Suddenly, Melody and Brian appeared and hid behind Springtrap.

"Why...?" The zombie bunny asked.

"Katie," Melody answered.

"She sent us into Rainbow Factory. It was disturbing," Brian said.

"Hahahaha! That was hilarious!" Katie laughed, appearing next to Snowfall. Said cat just rolled her eyes and walked away, Star and Ruby following after her.

"Evil," Melody said, pointing at the ghost.

"Uh, duh!" Katie said.

"Screw you," Brian muttered. That resulted in Katie eletrocuting him. **(Don't question it. -Wolf)**

"Shut up, you dingus," Katie said. The animatronics walked away, Candy rushing after Snowfall while Cindy bounced after Toy Snowfall.

"...Pineapples."

 **Line Break brought to you by Foxy's Friend!**

"So... what are we gonna do?" Nightmare Chica asked. The Nightmares were planning a war.

"Oh, for the love of, we're gonna kidnap animatronics you imbecile!" Nightmare Foxy snapped, sick of people asking him that.

"Ooooohhhhh," Nightmare Chica nodded, "hey!"

"Aw, boo hoo. Deal with it, duck," Nightmare Bonnie said, getting annoyed.

"What did you just call me?!" Nightmare Chica yelled.

"A duck. Deal with i- ow! Hey!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled as Nightmare Chica attacked him.

"I. Am. Not. A. STUPID DUCK!" Nightmare Chica yelled, going nuts on Nightmare Bonnie.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nightmare muttered as, well, pretty much the Hunger Games started.

 **Line Break brought to you by Oreos!**

"Pineapples! Pineapples! Pineapples! Pineapples!"

Yeah, Katie was running around Fazbear's Fright yelling 'Pineapples' and annoying the hell out of everyone.

"...Suddenly, pineapples!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There we go! Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy lately too.**

 **Btw, screw the 100 reviews, though I still want those and will do as I promised if I get them, I'm gonna put up a teaser to my next story anyway. So all you Katie fans, watch out for that!**

 **Wolf out!**


	25. The Note: Part 1

**Okay, everybody, listen up! So, everyone who likes Katie, or at least wants to know what she sounds like, go on my YouTube account (the link is on my profile) and there'll be a video called Katie's voice!**

 **Btw, if you want to know what my pets look like and stuff, that's on my YouTube, too.**

"Hey Peter, hey Peter, hey Peter, hey Peter-"

"KATIE! WILL YOU STOP?!"

"...Hey Peter!"

So, here is what's going on. Katie's annoying the hell out of Peter by poking him and saying, "hey Peter" over and over again. **(Who here knows where I got this from? You have to know Creepypasta, mainly Toby, to know this. -Wolf)**

Melody was also hiding because Katie scared the hell out of her by wearing a blue mask, holding a scapel, and saying, "just black, empty sockets." This worked because Katie got dared to scare the ghost kids really bad, so she sent each of them into a horror thing. Melody got Eyeless Jack, Brian got Laughing Jack, Fabian got Jeff the Killer, Clara got The Rake, and Troy got Ticci Toby. Troy was the only one who didn't freak because, well, Katie was his sister, so he was kinda used to this stuff.

"KATIE!" Back to reality, Peter started chasing Katie because she wouldn't stop, and failed miserably at catching her. Whoever says Foxy's the fastest, has obviously never met Katie.

"Hahahaha! Gotta run faster than that, Puppet boy!" Katie yelled as she ran away.

"Don't call me that!" Peter yelled. Troy watched all of this until he got bored.

"Hey Katie! Look at the pretty Ds!" Troy said, waving Katie's silver Mario and Luigi 3Ds in the air. He's a ghost, so he just teleported it into his hand.

"Ooh! Gimme!" Katie said, snatching in from him and immediatly starting a game up.

"Wha- how- why?" Peter asked, looking at Katie.

"Sonic," Troy simply answered.

"I'm leaving. Later," Katie said as she glared at her Ds before disappearing.

 **Line Break brought to you by Ghostgirl37. (Also thank her for the idea about how the war officially starts, the kidnapping thing. She actually came up with the idea of a war, along with Foxy's Friend.)**

"Sonic. Shut up. Now," Katie said, glaring at said hedgehog.

"No," he replied.

Now, all of you are probably thinking of the Sonic that saves people and has green eyes. NOPE! This Sonic is the one with BEN Drowned eyes, aka black eyes with red pinpricks and crying blood, lovely, right? He also kills everyone! Well, Eggman's evil, so I guess that wasn't so bad, but why Tails and Knuckles?! WHY?!

"Jerk," Katie said.

"I'm evil, what'd you expect?" asked.

"The Mad Hatter," Katie said sarcasticly.

"Really?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yup!" Katie exclaimed.

"...Idiot," Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're an idiot. Now, I gotta go. Later!" Katie said, disappearing again.

"Wha- hey!"

 **Line Break brought to you by BonnieFoxyPuppetTrap, who I'm calling Bonnie from now on, and the actual Bonnie will be called Bunny Boy.**

"HI!" Katie yelled, not realizing she appeared right next to Star.

"Ah!" Star screamed a little.

"Oops, sorry!" Katie said, grinning.

"Grrr," Star growled, getting sick of Katie.

"Hi Katie," Sally said, waving. Frostbite just nodded.

"Hi!" Katie yelled again.

"Ugh! Will you stop doing that?!" Star snapped, really mad now.

"Uh... no," Katie replied.

Star started chasing Katie, and Katie laughed... until she ran into a wall.

"She's screwed," Sean said. Everyone jumped, not noticing him leaning against the wall 'till now. Well, everyone but Katie, who took off, Star right behind her.

"Well, now she's not," Ruby pointed out.

"Ye let 'er get away," Rosy called over, rolling her eyes.

"Aye, ye distracted the lass," Foxy agreed as the two foxes were fixing up Pirate's Cove.

"Whatever, don't care," Sean said.

"Of course you don't," Changle said, looking up from where she was helping Jingle and Jangle were set up their stage, seeing as she had finished setting up hers. They were doing a theater act, ya know, doing plays and stuff. **(Sorry Changle if you didn't want them to do this, you never told me what they were supposed to do. If you want your Oc to perform a certain thing, make sure to tell me! -Wolf)**

"I'm leaving," Sean said, walking away to work on his area.

"'Sup Sean," Snowfall said as she passed him.

"Hi," Sean said.

"Impressive. You actually got him to talk a little," Jangle said.

"Yeah, Sean isn't even here half the time!" Jingle said, then she went back to playing with a fake guitar.

"Hm, really? Weird," Snowfall said.

"Yup!" Jasmine exclaimed, appearing in front of Snowfall, hoping to scare her.

"Not gonna work," Snowfall said, used to Katie appearing in front of her all the time.

"Awww," Jasmine whined.

"Eh, don't worry. Try doing it to Star, it looked like it would work," Kaylee said.

"Uh, Snowfall! We have three problems!" Sprix called, running up to Snowfall.

"What are they?" The cat asked.

"1: Star went ballistic on Katie and destroyed a bunch of stuff. 2: BB and JJ are missing and 3: Mike and Jeremy just pulled up," Sprix said.

"Oh god. Everyone, get on your stages!" Snowfall yelled.

Everyone immediatly did it, not wanting to deal with 2 very annoying nightguards freaking out.

"D-Do we h-h-have to d-d-do this again?" Jeremy stuttered as him and Mike nervously walked into Freddy's.

"Yup, sadly we do," Mike answered, looking around warily. His eyes landed on the new Show Stage, where Snowfall was standing next to Freddy, while Bonnie and Chica were besides them, a little bit farther back, and Sean was sitting in the far back, holding his drum sticks.

"G-G-Good, they're n-n-n-not moving," Jeremy said, slowly walking towards the office.

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

Suddenly, a loud, ominous crash was heard, followed by screaming. Everyone, even the 'bots, went to see what the noise was. What the found, was a note. The note said...!


	26. The Note: Part 2

**MUAH HA HA HA! I DID A CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Katie: Yeah, yeah. We all know. Now, move on to the story before I possess you again!**

 **Kay! (Starts typing down the chapter) (Looks at Katie nervously)**

 **Katie: (Sitting on my bean bag chair playing Minecraft) (Looks up) What?**

 **Nothing!**

 _Hahaha! This is our revenge! Now, you're probably wondering who we are and who we took. Well, we took Candy and Cindy. We're not telling you who we are! And Katie, shut up!_

 _-Anonymous_

The 'bots looked around for Katie while the guards looked really confused.

"I'm here! I lived!" Katie said, appearing nex to Mike and panting.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Mike yelled, jumping back.

"1: You're dead. 2: What do you know about this?" Snowfall asked, glaring at the ghost and showing her the note.

"Hm, let's see. Oh, I know what this is about," Katie said.

"Well? What's it about?" Snowfall asked after Katie didn't continue.

"Huh? It says right here I'm not allowed to tell you," Katie said, pointing to the note.

"So?" Snowfall asked.

"I can't tell you then," Katie said.

"Really? Lass, they kidnapped 4 of the others," Rosy said.

"Are ye really not going to tell us?" Foxy asked.

"I can't!" Katie said.

"Yup, she's useless," Sean growled. The others quietly agreed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Katie muttered.

"Can you at least tell us where they are?" Snowfall asked.

"Yeah! Come on Katie! Please?" Jingle piped up.

"Eh, sure, why not? They're at Snowfall's old apartment, but I wouldn't fight them if I were you. They're way bigger and way meaner," Katie warned.

"They're the Nightmares, aren't they?" Snowfall asked.

"Yup!" Katie said, grinning.

"Of course they are," Snowfall said.

"Should we be worred?" Freddy asked.

"Yes," Snowfall said.

"Aren't they just bigger, meaner versions of us?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, yes, but still," Snowfall said.

"This'll be hard, won't it?" Jangle asked.

"Yes," Snowfall answered.

"Uh, you could ask Wolfy for help," Katie pointed out.

"What?!" Springtrap and Goldie said at the same time. Yeah, they were there too.

"Or you could just get Katie sugar high and sic' her on the Nightmares," Troy said, appearing next to his sister.

"What would happen then?" Ruby asked, amused at the thought.

"Uh, she'll probably send them into Rainbow Factory or something," Troy said.

"Oh! I should do that!" Katie said, but Troy grabbed her.

"Okay, no," he said.

"Ugh, fine," Katie said. Then she, guess what? Yeah, you guessed it, she started humming!

"Kill me," Troy muttered.

"You're already dead," Katie said.

"I know," Troy said.

"Then why'd you say 'kill me?'" Katie asked.

"No reason," Troy said, not wanting to deal with Katie.

"Kay!" Katie said, then she disappeared.

"Okay...?" Snowfall said, then she walked away, thinking on how the 'bots could beat the Nightmares.

 _This... is gonna be hard._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Did you people really think I'd make you have to wait with a cliffhanger. I'm not that cruel.**

 **My friends: No, she usually is.**

 **MUAH HA HA HA! But, that was the chapter.**

 **I have bad news, sadly. This story's almost over. Once the war is finished, the story's done.**

 **WAIT! Has anyone read the teasers I posted? Maybe it isn't finished afterall!**

 **Be on the look out for my next story.**

 **Wolf out!**


	27. Katie Really IS Evil!

**Sherclop Pones owns Gypsy Bard.**

 **Enjoy more of the war and Katie annoying the hell out of everyone!**

 **The link for Katie's room is on my profile.**

"When you've bungled all your bangles, and you're loved ones have been mangled, listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine!" Katie sang.

"I- Wha- Ugh!" Melody yelled, banging her head in the wall.

"'Cause these chords are hypnotizing, and the whole world's harmonizing, so children, stop you're crying and sing along with me!" Katie continued to sing.

"Katie, will you shut up?!" Brian asked.

"Uh, no," Katie said, taking a break.

"Then sing something else!" Fabian yelled.

"Oh no," Troy muttered.

"It's this or OMg Justin Beiber," Katie said, remembering that someone turned that into a song.

"Uh, ya know what? Keep singing that," Brian said.

"No, switch to that!" Clara yelled.

"They put in pizza," Troy casually informed.

"Never mind," Clara said.

"Katie, go annoy the animatronics," Troy said, rolling eyes.

"No," Katie said, shaking her head.

"Stupid idiot," Brian muttered, mad.

The next thing he knew, Katie was pinning him up against the wall, eyes bright red.

"Two things. One, Katie's bipolar, so you insult her and that happens. Two, her eyes turn red when she's pissed," Troy said, grinning.

"You're telling me this now?!" Brian yelled.

"Yeah," Troy answered.

"You're. Dead," Katie growled.

"Katie! Look at the video game!" Troy said, waving a video game around.

"Ooh! Give it!" Katie yelled, completly forgetting about Brian and grabbing the game, then disappearing.

"...What the heck?"

 **Line Break brought to you by, well, since no one said they wanted it, I'll give it to Changle the Fox.**

"SONIC!" Katie yelled, looking for her Ds.

"Yes?" Sonic said, jumping out of one of Katie's computers.

"Where. Is. My. Ds?" Katie growled.

"I have no idea," Sonic answered.

"Liar," Katie said, her eyes turning red again.

"Seriously, I don't know!" Sonic said, backing away.

"He doesn't."

Katie and Sonic turned to see a little girl with brown hair and green eyes, with blodd running down her face, and wearing a pink nightgown, standing in the corner.

"Hi Sally! What do you mean he didn- oh. BEN!" Katie yelled.

"What?" Said Link look-a-like, well, said, sticking his head out of one of Katie's other computers.

"Give it," Katie said, sticking her hand out.

"Give what?" BEN asked innocently. **(No, I didn't leave Caps lock on, that's how you type his name. -Wolf)**

"BEN. Give me it now," Katie demanded.

"Ugh, fine," BEN said, then he disappeared into the computer, only to appear a moment later with Katie's silver Ds.

"Thank you," Katie said, snatching it. Then she put the game she got in.

It started up, and she saw the game was Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds.

"Oh, cool," BEN said, looking at the Ds.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and let me play," Katie said, not looking up.

"I can glitch the game, ya know," BEN said.

"Do it and you die... again," Katie threataned.

"What're you gonna do, drown me again," BEN asked sarcasticly.

"Oh, I should do that," Katie said.

"Uh, goodbye!" BEN said, then he jumped into the computer.

"Chicken!" Katie yelled.

"Shut up!"

 **Line Break brought to you by, I guess Ghostgirl37.**

"So, we kidnapped some animatronics. Now what?" Jack-O-Chica asked, looking at Nightmare Foxy.

"Give them back and ditch the idea of a war?" Nightmare Mangle yelled from the closet. She refused to be part of the war.

"Now, we get Katie," Nightmare Foxy said, looking expentantly at Nightmare.

"No, no, no! Last time I teleported to her without her knowing, she beat me with a baseball bat!" Nightmare said, backing away.

"Fine, Fredbea- wait, she did _what_ now?!" Nightmare Foxy said, looking alarmed.

"Yup, don't suprise Katie," Nightmare Bonnie said.

"You're scared of an eleven year old," Jack-O-Bonnie said.

"Hahaha! That's just sad," Nightmare Chica laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause _you're_ not scared of Katie," Nightmare Bonnie said.

"...Touche," Nightmare Chica said.

"Again, sad," Jack-O-Bonnie said.

"You've never met Katie, have you?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"Well, no, but still!" Jack-O-Bonnie said.

"Trust me, Katie's something to be scared of," Nightmare Freddy said.

"Hahahaha!" Nightmare BB said.

"If you get Katie here, she's gonna help us!" JJ called.

"Hahahaha! Yeah!" BB agreed.

"I regret bringing him here," Nightmare Foxy said.

"Yup!"


	28. Dark Link!

**Just Google Gamer Room, and you'll know what Katie's room looks like.**

 **Yes! BEN and Sally are in it now! If you wanna know what they look like, along with what Sonic looks like, Google BEN Drowned, Sally Williams, and .**

 **Enjoy ze chapter!**

"KATIE!" Bonnie yelled, covering his ears.

"Yes?" Katie asked, appearing in front of the rabbit.

"What is this?!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"Pinkie's Brew, Nightcore version," Katie said matter-of-factly.

"Could be worse," Melody said, appearing next to Toy Bonnie. Katie started humming.

"How?!" Toy Chica asked.

"Gypsy Bard Nightcore," Melody said.

"Or Toby Nightcore," Brian said, appearing next to Melody.

"What about me?" Everyone turned to where the voice was, but there was no one there.

"Nothing Toby," Katie called.

"Okay!" The voice yelled.

"...Were you just talking to a dis-imbodied voice?" Melody asked.

"No, I was talking to Toby," Katie said.

"I-I, okay then," Melody said.

"By Toby you mean Ticci Toby?" Snowfall asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yup!" Katie said.

"Evil!" Troy yelled from somewhere.

"Well, duh!" Katie yelled back.

"We have to deal with this everyday," Melody said.

"It sucks," Brian said.

"Later losers!" Katie said, disappearing.

 **Line Break brought to you by, I'll go with Bonnie.**

"Yes?" Katie asked. The Nightmares looked at her.

"How'd you...?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

"I have my ways. Also, BB has a phone," Katie said.

"Wait, what?" Nightmare Foxy asked.

"Yup! I gave him a phone!" Katie said, laughing.

"...Just, why?" Nightmare said, face-palming.

"He's a hater, of course," Katie said.

"Okay, nobody cares, help us in the war," Nightmare Foxy said.

"No," Katie said, shaking her head.

"I'll buy you Sonic Boom," Nightmare Foxy said.

"Okay!" Katie said, grinning.

"No, I am NOT dealing with her during this. I already have to deal with them," Fredbear said, pointing at the Bonnies.

"Okay, bye!" Katie said, disappearing.

"Wait- Why?!" Nightmare Foxy yelled, then he went to kill Fredbear.

 **Line Break brought to you by... Katie? Yeah sure, why not? Another commercial, too.**

 _DUN DUN DUN! A NEW ANIMATRONIC!_

 _Introducing, ZOMBIE BUNNY!_

 _That's right people, it's a bunny, with a corpse inside it! Super kid-friendly, right? Totally!_

 _Did I mention that the corpse belongs to the guy who killed a bunch of kids? No? Well, there you have it!_

 _P.S, Enragement Child is back again._

 _P.P.S, bring a crowbar._

 **Okay, now the story.**

"BEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

No, it wasn't Katie who yelled that. It was someone new, well, in the story at least. It was Dark Link who yelled it. Katie was standing on the side of the room, laughing her ass off.

"Go BEN! Come on!" Katie yelled in between laughs.

"BEN!" Dark yelled.

"Hahahaha! Like YOU can catch me!" BEN yelled as he ran.

"BEN! You know you can teleport, right?" Katie yelled.

"Oh yeah," BEN said, then he teleported to the other side of the room. Dark chased after him.

"You can go in Katie's computers, too," Sonic pointed out.

BEN jumped into Katie's computer. Then he jumped out, screaming and ran away.

"...The fuck?" Sonic said.

"I was watching Cupcakes," Katie said.

"...The fuck."


	29. A New Chapter I Don't Know

**'Sup readers! Welcome back to The Rise of Snowfall!**

 **So, I'll be trying to update way more 'cause I'm SO excited to work on my next story! Go Katie!**

 **Here's the chapter. And yes, I had to bring in some Creepypasta characters. Seriously, BEN and Dark Link are awesome!**

"Uh..." Snowfall said as she saw a bright pink Toy Bonnie and an orange Bonnie.

"Just... how...?" Jangle asked, looking completly confused.

"Katie," they said in unison.

"MUAH HA HA!" Katie laughed from... somewhere, I guess.

"KATIE!" The Bonnies yelled.

"Yes?" Katie asked, still not showing up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

"Already dead, moron!" Katie answered.

"I. Hate. You," Toy Bonnie growled.

"You'd be amazed by how many people have said that to me before," Katie said.

"No we wouldn't," Bonnie said.

"Shut up," Katie growled.

"Why should I?" Bonnie asked.

"He's doomed," Ruby whispered to Rosy and Star, who nodded in agreement.

"I can help the Nightmares, ya know," Katie said casually.

"Bonnie! Shut up!"Snowfall snapped.

"But- fine," Bonnie said, walking away.

"Wow," Jangle said.

"Yup!" Jingle said, bouncing a little.

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" Katie laughed.

"Hi!" Jasmine said, appearing next to Frostbite.

"Hi Jasmine," Sally said.

"'Sup Jasmine," Frostbite greeted.

"I'm leaving," Katie said.

"You weren't here in the first place," Star pointed out.

"I know!" Katie said.

"Okay...?" Rosy said.

 **Line Break brought to you by Foxy's Friend.**

"Hello people! I am here!" Katie said, appearing next to Sonic. With Pikachu on her head. Only Pikachu had BEN's eyes.

"Uh, hi," Sonic said, looking at Pikachu.

"'Sup Katie," BEN called, not looking away from the TV.

"Hi. What'cha playing?" Katie asked, leaning over the couch, Pikachu jumping onto the couch.

"Legend of Zelda," BEN said.

"I take it Dark's in the corner playing on his 3Ds?" Katie asked.

"Yup!" Dark Link called.

"So you were playing on the computer?" Katie asked Sonic, who nodded.

"I'm going," Katie said, then she disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a doll.

"Where'd you get that?" Sonic asked, looking up.

"Jason," Katie said. Sonic nodded, then went back to his game.

 **Line Break brought to you by-**

 **Katie: Hi! So... GO ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Okay, okay!**

"Somebody kill me," Nightmare Foxy growled as BB kept saying 'hi.'

"Will you shut up?!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled. BB ignored him.

"This is funny," Clara said, watching as BB slowly drove the Nightmares crazy.

"Shut up," Nightmare growled. Clara rolled her eyes.

"That's it!" Nightmare Foxy yelled when Nightmare BB joined BB.

Nightmare Foxy swiped at BB, then completly went beserk.

"HELP!"


	30. Let the War Begin

**...It's Easter and I'm writing more than ever. Da fuck.**

 **Oh. My. Fucking. God. 97 REVIEWS?! AWESOME!**

 **I need 3 more reviews! 3 more reviews and I'm at 100! (I think. Math = my drawing time, so... yeah.)**

 **Btw, Poseidon's Ninja, I can still use PN and AA. You said I could use them.**

 **Katie: Are you done?**

 **Ugh, fine.**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Katie cheered as she saw Nightmare Foxy try to kill BB. And fail. Miserably.

"That's kinda sad," Sally giggled as BB ran away from freaking Nightmare Foxy. Seriously, how is he faster?!

"Yup!" Katie said, then started cheering again.

"Oh, whatever. Go BB!" Sally called.

"Hahaha! Woo woo! Go BB! Run for God's sake!" Katie yelled, jumping up and fist pumping the air.

"Uh, Katie? You might wanna look," Sally said, pointing out the window.

"What? Hu- oh. Oh, come on!" Katie groaned once she saw PN and AA walking into the building.

"Huh?" Nightmare Foxy said, stopping. He looked out the window and saw PN and AA **.**

"Oh god. Everyone, plushie form! And you two... in the closet!" Nightmare yelled, shoving BB, JJ, Candy, and Cindy into the closet after Nightmare Mangle came out, turning into a plushie, along with the other Nightmares. Katie and Sally turned invisable.

"Come on! I want my stuff back!" AA said. **(Yes, they went, like, a month without their stuff. Idk, just go with it. -Wolf)**

"What about the ghost and Nightmares?" PN asked.

"I doubt they're still here," AA said, then walked into the bedroom, where the Nightmares were.

"What was that about the Nightmares?" PN asked smugly.

"Yeah, ha ha. Goodbye," AA said, opening the window and throwing the Nightmares out.

"Oh god. Does she have a death wish or something?!" Sally asked as she held back a very pissed Katie, who kinda looked like a demon at the moment, with bright red eyes and fangs.

"Let me at her! I swear! Ugh!" Katie yelled as she tried to attack AA.

"Come on, let's grab ou stuff and go," PN said, going to grab his things.

"Fine," AA said.

"...They're going to run into BEN and Dark, aren't they?" Sally asked.

"Yup," Katie growled, still trying to attack AA.

Suddenly, AA screamed and both and PN ran back into the bedroom. BEN and Dark followed them, Dark holding his sword.

"Seriously?! The ghost is gone but now there's, those?!" AA yelled.

"I'm not gone, moron," Katie growled, turning visible, along with Sally.

"You so have a death wish," Sally muttered.

"This is gonna be funny," BEN said, grinning.

"Here," Dark said, tossing his sword to Katie, who grabbed it and grinned evily.

Never give Katie a sword. Ever.

 **Line Break brought to you by K-**

 **Melody: No.**

 **Okay...?**

"Wow," Snowfall said as she watched Bonnie and Toy Bonnie try to kill each other over a prank. She was pretty sure the prank was locking Toy Bonnie in a room with Toy Snowfall, who was standing to the side looking at everyone like they were a bunch of maggots or something. **(Ewwww! -Wolf)**

"That was evil!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"I could've done worse," Bonnie pointed out. Then Toy Bonnie tackled him.

"Uh..." Star said, looking amused.

"Just... wow," Jangle said.

"Hey, where's Rosy?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Pirate's Cove," Mangle said. Ruby nodded, then went back to watching the Bonnies.

What they didn't realize, was that the Nightmares were there. Watching them. Let the war begin.


	31. The War: Part 1

**The war... has begun! This was so fun to write.**

 **Clean Bandit owns Rather Be.**

"So, they came straight here?" Melody asked, looking at the Nightmares.

"Duh," Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Fabian asked, looking around.

"Being Katie," Peter said.

"Hi!" The ghosts turned around to see Katie.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked.

"Terrorizing people with a sword," Katie said casually.

Everyone took a step back.

"So, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"The war..." Melody said.

"Oh, cool!" Katie said, snapping her fingers. Then she was holding popcorn and a camera.

"...What?" Melody said, looking at Katie.

"What?" Katie asked, looking up.

"Nothing," Brian said. Troy was laughing.

 **With the Nightmares!**

"So, we're not attacking Snowfall?" Nightmare Chica whispered.

"For the last time, no," Nightmare Foxy growled.

"Oh, okay," Nightmare Chica said. Nightmare face-palmed.

"What happened to being quiet?" Fredbear asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Nightmare Foxy growled, then snuck up behind the animatronics, specifically Ruby.

 **Back with the Ghosts!**

"Oh no," Melody said as she saw Nightmare Foxy.

"Uh, I'm helping them. Ruby! Watch out!" Peter yelled. Ruby jumped forward just as Nightmare Foxy swiped.

"Can I kill him now?" Katie asked, pointing at Peter.

"Why?!" Melody asked.

"Because... he's him?" Katie said.

"No," Melody said.

"Kay, thanks!" Katie said, then she started chasing Peter.

"If you tell her no, she's just gonna do it," Troy said, rolling his eyes.

 **With the animatronics!**

"What the?!" Star said, jumping next to Ruby.

"What was that?!" Ruby yelled.

"That was a Nightmare," Snowfall said, ears pinned against her head.

"At least Peter warned us," Mangle said, growling.

"WAR!" Katie yelled from somewhere. Then all the Nightmares jumped out.

 **Ruby's POV**

 _What was that?! What was that?! Oh god, what the heck?! Why'd it attack me?! Just, ugh, what the heck?!_ I thought as the Nightmares jumped out, including the one that attacked me.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I whispered, totally freaking.

Suddenly, the Nightmares jumped forward, and I just barely got out of the way of the fox.

"Why is he attacking me?!" I asked frantically, backing away as he advanced again.

"Because I didn't get you on my first try," he growled, grinning evily. I whimpered.

What? I may be calm usually, but who wouldn't freak if a 9 foot monster with huge fangs and claws just suddenly attacked you with no warning what-so-ever?

Suddenly, he got knocked down and Rosy was standing behind him, holding her sword and a rope tied to the ceiling. I sighed in relief, then jumped next to her.

 **Rosy's POV**

Okay, so I was just in the Cove, talking to the Cap'n, when there was a huge crash, and yelling. Foxy ran out and I followed behind him. When I got out, I saw a huge disaster. A huge, Nightmare version of the Cap'n was attacking Ruby. I smirked, climbed up the ship, tied a rope to the ceiling real quick, then swung down, kicking the Nightmare.

"Ye alright lass?" I asked Ruby as she jumped next to me.

"Yeah, thanks," she answered, then me and her started attacking the Nightmare, driving him back.

 **Back with the ghosts! Also, wait for it, Katie's POV!**

How rude. Melody shoved me out the window.

I mean, I wasn't doing anything. I was just chasing Peter, threataning to whack him with a baseball bat I happened to have hidden behind Pirate's Cove, which we ran passed. And then Melody was SUPER rude and shoved me out the window, yelling at me for chasing Peter. I mean, what the heck?!

Oh, and there was a war going on, which I may have started a little early. Oops.

But, whatever. Now I was leaning against the wall, watching Nightmare Freddy attack Bonnie and Chica.

Hey, did I mention that the Nightmares had some help? You remember Witherfall, right? Well, he has a Nightmare version, too. Same with Candy. Also... I may have told them about the Adventure Nightmares. Double oops. Eh, whatever.

It was super funny, Star was getting driven back by Adventure Nightmare Bonnie. Just... wow. Well, I guess he did still have fangs and claws. And he did have some pretty good attacks. Okay, this wasn't pathetic anymore. Oh, wait, Star's winning now.

"Come on Star! Just bite him already!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it!_

"No, no, no, place I'd rather be!" I sang, Rather Be playing in my head. God, ghost powers are AWESOME! I mean, who doesn't like dying when you can teleport and listen to music all day, and NOT have to do homework?

I turned around, watching Toy Chica fight with Bouncer. Oh, I told the Nightmares about all of Fnaf World. Triple oops. Hehe. Uh... I better remember to apoligise to the animatronics about that. Eh, at least the Adventure versions of them aren't here. Oh, wait, nevermind. Foxy's fighting with Adventure Freddy and Bonnie.

 **Foxy's POV**

 _What the bloody hell?! I'm fighting Freddy and Bonnie! Just, what?!_ I thought as I jumped back, barely missing Freddy's mic. Then I covered my ears. That blasted guitar! Why?!

"Haha! Give up yet Fox?" Adventure Freddy taunted. I swung my hook at him, cathing his snout and tearing it. I smirked, then rolled and kicked Bonnie. Yes! I was winning!

 **Star's POV. (Sorry for Foxy's being so short! -Wolf)**

I was fighting a mini Bonnie with fangs and claws. And a bunch of nuts attacks. And winning. I don't know if I should be proud that I was winning or feel stupid 'cause it took me a while to start winning. Eh, I'll go with proud. Yes! I'm winning! In you're face Bonnie! Ha ha!

"This is just sad. You're a Nightmare with all these special attacks and you're losing! Hahaha!" I laughed, jumping out of Nightmare Bonnie's way.

"Take that back!" He yelled, then he bit me. Yeah, he was tiny, but god, did his bites hurt. OW!

"Yeah, no," I said, even though I knew he would just bite me again. Whatever!

"Grr," He growled, then... threw huge pizzas at me. The fuck.

"Just... what?!" I laughed, then bit him. Again. It was funny before, he screamed like JJ and was running around, going nuts. He did that again. I rolled my eyes and attacked him again.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

What. The. Heck? I was fighting a snowman. With machine guns for hands. Again, WHAT THE HECK?!

I dodged another snowball, then ran up behind it and kicked it. Hard. It yelled, then tried to turn around to attack me, but he failed.

"Just... wow," I said, then continued to attack him from behind.

 **To Be Continued...**


	32. The War: Part 2

**Hahaha! These are so fun to write! Also, who loves Katie's POV? I totally do.**

 **YES! YES! YEEESSS! 100 REVIEWS! YAY!**

 **Okay, must do this. I don't really do shout-outs, but, I gotta do this. A shout-out to Foxy's Friend. Just... They're awesome. Go Favorite Foxy's Friend. NOW. Go Favorite and Follow them. Got it?**

 **Time for ze next chapter in the war! MUAH HA HA!**

 **Jangle's POV**

Uh... I don't know what I'm fighting. I think it's a bug or something. Well, whatever, me and Jingle are fighting it, and winning. It's actually pretty weak.

I swiped at it, claws unsheathed, and it jumped back... hissing? Just... I'm confused.

Jingle was next to me, having the time of her life. Seriously, just, sometimes I wonder how I've lived with her for so long and not gone insane. Though, Troy had to deal with Katie longer than I did with Jingle, and he's still sane. Huh.

"Come on Jangle! Pay attention!" Jingle said, snapping me back to reality.

I jumped to the side just as the bug attacked, then kicked it.

"This is so easy!" Jingle laughed as the bug ran away.

Oh, just pointing this out, that thing was made of metal and the size of BB. Just pointing this out.

Suddenly, Jingle shoved me.

I looked up to see... a GIANT eyeball. Just... help.

 **Jingle's POV**

Oh my gosh! My sister almost got crushed by a giant eyeball! Wait a second, MY SISTER ALMOST GOT CRUSHED BY A GIANT EYEBALL! WHAT?! HAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, THAT'S HILARIOUS!

I ended up falling over laughing, and Jangle fought the eyeball for me. Hahaha! Giant eyeball! I can't pay attention when we're fighting something like that! Hahahaha! Just... hahaha! So... Funny!

 **Sally's POV**

I can't even fight this thing! It disappears everytime I do! It's a glitch, I think. No, wait, I know! Go away Glitch! Just, ugh!

"Aw, is the little dog getting annoyed?" It mocked, laughing. I growled, then jumped on it, catching it off guard.

Then, before it could get away, I went nuts on it. I'm pretty sure it won't be able to walk for a while.

Once I was done, I ran to help Marshmallow, who was fighting Nightmare and Fredbear. So not fair, right?

I jumped up behind Fredbear and bit him. Then I ran away and hid behind a table. Then, when I was sure he wasn't there, I popped my head up. Then I ran back over and repeated the process.

This kept going 'till I saw a baseball bat, courtesy of Katie, I'm sure, and grabbed it. Then I ran up behind Fredbear and whacked him with it. Like, 3 times. Marshmallow was laughing, while keeping Nightmare tied up, of course.

 **Marshmallow POV**

Just... I don't know if I should be worried or hysterical. I justed watched Sally whack a 9 foot Nightmare with a baseball bat. Wow.

"That was... oh my god," I said, shaking my head.

"Insane?" Sally offered. I nodded.

"Yes. Insane. Is Katie possessing you or something?" I asked, tightening the strings holding Nightmare.

"Uh, no. Adrenaline rush," Sally said.

"Oh. Behind you!" I shouted, seeing Nightmare Bonnie behind Sally.

"Wha- Seriously?!" Sally yelled, whacking Nightmare Bonnie on the head with the bat.

"Just..." I said, shaking my head.

 **Nightmare Bonnie's POV**

 _OW! Was that necassary?!_ I thought as I glared at the dog who whacked me.

"Really?! You are so dead," I growled, my eyes starting to glow. The dog backed away a little.

"Ha ha. Realizing you're screwed, huh?" I laughed, advancing. Nightmare also got out, 'cause the puppet girl got distracted.

"Oh no," the puppet whispered, her and the dog backing up. The dog looked like she was gonna whack me again, so I grabbed the bat and broke it.

"...Oh no," the dog said, then bared her teeth.

"Oh, I'm terrified," I said sarcasticly.

 **Rosy's POV**

Me and Ruby were still fighting together, beating everyone who fought us, when I looked up and saw Sally and Marshmallow get cornered by two of the Nightmares.

"Lass, look," I said, pointing to the two.

Ruby looked over, then narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Me and her split up. I climbed up a one of the beams that was holding the wall up **(I couldn't remember the name... so, yeah. -Wolf)** and swung down on the rabbit, just like I did before. Ha. Ha. Ha.

 **Ruby's POV**

 _Seriously, these Nightmares are always playing dirty,_ I thought as I snuck up behind the bear, I think his name was Nightmare. Ha ha, the irony.

I smirked when I saw Rosy crash down on the rabbit, then I stabbed Nightmare with Rosy's sword, which she gave to me before we split up.

"OW!" He yelped, but it sounded more like a roar.

"That's for teamig up on them!" I said, jumping out of the way as he swung at me.

"You little-!" Nightmare yelled, swiping at me again. I moved out of the way, but his claw snagged but shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" I said, snapping at Nightmare.

 **Nightmare's POV**

Yes! I hit her! Seriously?! She stabbed me with a sword! I just snagged her shoulder and she's making a bigger deal about this then I did. Well, not really, but still!

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my arm and saw that she bit me. She bit me! Oh, she is SO dead! The little!

 **Changle's POV**

Swipe, snap, kick, bite. That's what I was thinking as I beat this... rabbit thing. It was white and pretty strong. Heh, I'm still stronger! Huh, what the- oh no. Nightmare looks pretty pissed.

I jumped over next to Ruby and kicked Nightmare, then I high-fived Ruby. I looked passed Nightmare to see Rosy driving Nightmare Bonnie away.

Then she jumped next to us, and we all teamed up on Nightmare. Let's just say, I don't think Nightmare'll be doing anymore fighting today. Hehehe.

 **Katie's POV**

Hahahaha! Nightmare failed. In your face Nightmare! Hahahaha!

"That was kinda sad," BEN said, watching the fight from my phone. Yeah, I have a phone. Yay!

"Yup!" I laughed, then I grinned.

 _Hm, I could 'help,' if I want to. MUAH HA HA!_ I thought as I started planning pranks. What? It may be a war, but I can still prank people. MUAH HA HA!

 **Frostbite's POV**

Guess what? I'm fighting THREE freaking Nightmares. THREE! How am I supposed to beat them?! I'm so screwed.

"Need some help?" I didn't care who said, it yelled "YES!" and then bit the yellow chicken, Nightmare, thing. I don't know!

I looked over to see who was helping me and saw it was Wolfy. Oh god.

I don't know if I should be relieved or upset. Ugh, why Wolfy?! Of all people, why Wolfy?!

Wait, nevermind. She can fight. Really well. Ha, take that Nightmares!

I kicked the orange rabbit in the gut, then bit him when he bent over. Ouch.

 **Wolfy's POV**

Ha! This is fun! Wait, where are the shadows? Eh, whatver! Ow! Hey!

I kicked the orange chicken, aka Jack-O-Chica, then punched her and hit her good eye. Oh well.

"Ow! I can't see! I can't see!" She wailed. Well, there went her good eye.

"Really?" Frostbite laughed as she dodged Jack-O-Bonnie's hit.

"Uh, yeah!" I responded, laughing at the chicken.

"Oh, shut up already!" Frostbite yelled at Jack-O-Chica as she dodged another one of Jack-O-Bonnie's attacks.

This time, his head got stuck in the wall. Well, he's out. Yay!


	33. The War: Part 3

**Sadly, the story's almost over. Eh, at least it ends with action and humor. And no, this isn't the last chapter. Next one probably will be, though.**

 **Also, I plan to have my next story out either today or tomarrow, so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Sean's POV**

A war. A freakin' war is going on! And I'm fighting in it! Just, what?! Why am I fighting in this?! Just- what?!

Okay, so right now I'm fighting a... rock monster, thing, and it hits hard. Like, freakishly hard!

Goldie's helping me fight him, so we're not doing that bad 'cause Gold's got powers, but still!

Ow! Okay, back to reality. I kicked the rock, thing, then rolled over to dodge a blow, kicking it again in the process.

"Ha! Oh, that's just sad!" I laughed as it got it's... hand? stuck in the wall. Is it a hand? Uh, not entirely sure about that.

Okay, whatever, don't care. Now, let's see who this i- what. It's a... thing. It looks like a bear with a pig snout. Just, what?! What is that?!

 **Goldie's POV**

Hahaha! That was too easy! So, who's next?

Uh... what!? Okay, so we're fighting a pig bear? Just... wow.

"...The heck." I said.

"Uh... what is that?!" Sean yelled.

"Porkpatch!" I looked up to see Katie floating, with a box on her head.

"Wha- do you know what, I don't care," I said, then I teleported behind Porkpatch and used my powers on him, and he passed out.

"Huh, well, that was easy. Gotta go now, must torture Nightmarrion!" Katie said, disappearing.

I don't wanna admit it, but I kinda felt sorry for Nightmarrion.

 **BEN'S POV**

Wow. Just, wow. Who would've thought a war would be so funny?

So, I spent the entire time laughing at the animatronics and Nightmares. And eletrocuting people. Ya know, normal fun things.

"You wanna bet Freddy's gonna get shoved backstage?" Dark asked, grinning.

"Yup, he's gonna get stuck in there," I nodded, then went back to watching the fight.

Don't ask what's backstage.

 **Dark's POV**

Come on! I wanna see Freddy get locked backstage. That's where Katie put the chocolate bombs, right? Or was it whipped cream cannons...?

Eh, whatever! There's some kind of prank back there and I can't wait to see it.

Hey, I wonder if anyone's noticed Hoodie yet? Probably not, 'cause they probably would've made him stop recording.

He has to send me that video later. Hehe.

 **Freddy's POV**

I'm fighting a Nightmare me. I'VE BEEN FIGHTING HIM THIS ENTIRE TIME! COME ON!

"Ow," I groaned as he shoved me. I ended up getting locked backstage.

I looked up to see... bombs. Chocolate bombs... WHY?!

 **Dark's POV**

Yes! Finally! Hahaha! Yay! I get to see Freddy covered in chocolate!

Best day ever!

 **Snowfall's POV**

I looked around. I had just beaten some kind of wooden mouse.

From what I could tell, the war wasn't winding down, but it wasn't getting worse, either.

 _Should I be relieved or worried? Ugh, I'm stopping this. Let's see, who would be running this...? Nightmare Foxy! Bingo!_ I thought, remembering when I encountered him when I first possessed Snowfall.

I started walking around, looking for Nightmare Foxy. I passed Ruby, Rosy, and Changle fighting together, Sally with Marshmallow instead of Frostbite, and Sean and Goldie. Eventually, I found Nightmare Foxy.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

He turned around and saw me.

"Getting revenge, of course," he answered.

 **Nightmare Foxy's POV**

What did she think we were doing? We were getting revenge because these people killed her! I mean, come on! We're not the bad ones here!

 **Snowfall's POV**

"What? Getting revenge for what?" I asked, baffled.

"They killed you, we're getting revenge!" Nightmare Foxy said, as if it was obvious.

"Wait, what?! They didn't kill me, Vincent did!" I said.

"What?!" He yelled, looking suddenly nervous.

"Yeah!" I said, getting really mad now.

"...Crap. Oh god, what have I done?!" He asked, frantically looking around.

 **Nightmare Foxy's POV**

What?! WHAT?! Oh god, what did I DO?!

I started a war, for no FREAKING REASON!

 **Snowfall's POV**

Oh god. This is my fault, isn't it?! I never told them what happened, and Plushtra- wait, what happened to Plushtrap and the Fredlets?!

 **With Plsuhtrap and the Fredlets.**

"Yay! Now you're pretty!" A little girl with blonde pigtails and peircing blue eyes said, looking at her finished creations.

Those creations, were Plushtrap and the Fredlets.

Let's rewind. Okay, so Plushtrap andd the Fredlets were at Freddy's, when the little girl, Maria, found them. Maria was the kind of little girl who always wears pink and dresses all her toys up in dresses. Maria took them home with her, and never lets them go, so neither Plushtrap nor the Fredlets have been able to leave.

 **Snowfall's POV**

"Okay, that's it. I'm ending this," I said.

I jumped onto the stage, grabbed Freddy's mic, and smirked.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, successfully stopping everyone.

"The war is over! Got it?! And if anyone argues, I swear I will-" I didn't get to finish, 'cause Katie grabbed the mic.

"Okay people, I'm getting sick of this. The war, was a huge misunderstanding! The 'bots did NOT kill Megan! And if you say I'm lying, I will hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented! Got it?!" Katie yelled, scaring the hell out of everyone, including me.

"YES!" We all yelled

"Good," Katie said, then she teleported all the Nightmares and Fnaf World people out.

The war was over.


	34. Epilogue

**Oh my god, I gave myself a headache writing those last four chapters.**

 **Here it is, the last chapter of the Rise of Snowfall. Don't worry though! My next story will be out soon! And no, it's not a threequel of this story, but it will eventually catch up to here. You'll also get to learn about Katie!**

Snowfall laughed as she watched the kids run around.

It had been 5 years since the war, and things had been pretty calm since then. Well, as calm as it could be with Katie around.

Sally hung out with everyone now, being quite popular with the animatronics, which Snowfall was relieved about.

Frostbite and Wolfy were best friends, and Sean hung out with them quite a bit, too.

Speaking of Wolfy, she was working again, along with Springtrap and Goldie. All three of them worked in Fazbear's Fright, which was extremly popular, even still, 5 years after it had opened.

The ghosts started showing up in the day, too. At first, the costumers were scared of them, but after about a month, the kids loved hanging out with them. Actually, Katie was popular after a week of showing up.

BB, JJ, Candy, and Cindy came back, and everyone loved hearing their story.

Plushtrap and the Fredlets came back, too, and the children love playing with them.

None of the kids liked her, so Mr. Fazbear sold Toy Snowfall.

All in all, everything had been good since the war.

Then again, nothing ever stays calm at Freddy's for long. Let's see what comes next, shall we?


	35. New Story!

**My New Story is Up!**

 **It's Called Disappear! Go Check it Out!**


	36. The Threequel!

**Hello people! I just wanted to say, I made a new story, the third part in this series. It's called Raven's Story. Yeah, yeah, I know. A Night Guard's Story and Raven's Story.**

 **I just wanted to tell you guys about it. I hope you enjoy the threequel.**

 **Wolf out!**


End file.
